Shattered Pieces
by OlitzGladiator
Summary: Olivia Pope is a high school sophomore, who is pretty and smart. But will one night of attempted fun leave her abused and traumatized?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, So I'm back with a new FF. First I want to warn you guys that this may be difficult to read and it's some events that occur that will make you sad, but trust me things will get better. I had this story in my mind for a while and I highly debated on making this a Olitz FF or not, but with the help of the beautiful KWsGladiator aka Mo Bew we got this story going. Mo I thank you deeply for helping me tremendously with this, you are simply the best. Lynn Bew don't hate me for this lol. This story will have some twists and turns but overall it will be good. Well happy reading and please review.

* * *

Liv's POV: Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that this would be my life. I lost someone close to me and I lost my dignity. I have a wonderful baby girl but I know when she's older she'll have questions. My parents are very supportive and his parents are too. Why must life seem as if it's this hard. Why can't he understand that I only want the best for him. He has the potential to do something great, to be a doctor and yet he wants to put his life on hold to be with my baby &amp; me. But I can't let that happen, not because I don't love him, but because she is **my** responsibility.

2 years ago; **Monday morning**

"Hey Liv" Her best friend Camilla said approaching Liv with her boyfriend. Camila and Liv had been best friends for 9 years. They knew everything about each other and their bond was amazing. Or at least it was until Camilla got with a guy named Josh.

Josh was the star of the football team, the best quarterback in the state. He had the potential to be in the NFL and his parents had the money to ensure those dreams became a reality. Camilla had only been with him for 2 years and won't often blow off their plans to be with him. Which never bothered Liv because she had her also best friend Fitz &amp; Abby to be with.

"Hey Cam..." Liv said grabbing her books out of her locker and placing them in her North Face bag. She hadn't noticed that Josh was standing with Camilla until she looked up and saw the predator like grin on his face.

"Josh." She said with the hint of annoyance. _"Camilla knows damn well I can't stand ugly his ass*_ Liv thinks as she places her uniform cardigan on.

Her parents enrolled her in the best Career academy in Yonkers, New York. Her family moved to New York when her father and her father's good friend Gerry decided to go into business together when she was 6, and that year of school she met Camilla. Moving to a new state was completely different and way out of her element but she was glad to have Fitz there.

"Olivia.." Josh said trying to be equally as annoyed although all he wanted was to be with Liv. To say he was crushing over the Olivia Pope was no mystery. Hell Liv was even sure that Camilla knew and it made her somewhat jealous. If she were being honest with herself

"So Cam what's up?" Liv asked as she closed her locker and placed her bag over her shoulders while leaning on the lockers.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party Saturday that I'm having?" Camilla said shifting from one foot to the other.

"A party?" Liv asked questionably with raised eyebrows.

"Yes a Party."

"I thought you were on punishment for skipping school?" Liv asked.

"I was but I got off. I meant to tell you but you and Fitz are always together"

"Don't let that be the reason" Liv mumbled looking away down the hall of students fleeing to their lockers.

"So will you come? Please I really want you to be there." Camilla said almost in a begging plea.

"I don't know, we have that project for Mr. Whelan and I really want to get started on it early.. You know, something you should want to do too." Liv said looking back at Camilla but not before her eyes landed on Josh looking her up and down. It made Olivia sick to her stomach and gave even more reason for her to hate him. She couldn't stand the way he was always looking at her. Part of her wanted her friend away from this creep. The other part, she was ashamed to say it but Josh being with Cam kept him away from her.. Mostly.

"Come on Liv. I'll start on that Sunday and plus it's not due for another 3 weeks." Camilla said waking closer to Liv. She laid her head on Liv's shoulder as looked at her with the poutiest eyes. She knew Liv could never say no to the eyes.

"Well I did want to go out this weekend, so I guess I can come. Text me the info." Liv said playfully rolling her eyes.

"YES! YES! Okay Liv thank you and trust me you'll have fun. Abby and Quinn are gonna be there too." Camilla said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah I have to go or I'm gonna be late for class where you should be."

"I know I'm going." Camilla responded with a faux pout.

"I'll see you later." Liv said while giving Cam a hug.

"I'll see you at lunch" cam said.

"Bye Liv" Josh said while Olivia was still in hearing distance.

"Whatever Fuck Boy" Liv said while walking down the hall rolling her eyes at the fact that Josh really thought they were friends.

* * *

Later that night at dinner

"Hey Liv" Fitz says knocking on her door before dinner was served. Since they were little their families had dinner every Monday night usually at the Grant home or Pope home.

"Hey Fitz what's up?" Liv said removing her headphones and shifting her books to the other side of the bed so Fitz could sit down. Knowing him he would just lay on them to make her mad.

"Nothing just seeing what you were doing. My mom was pissed cause my dad made us late for dinner." Fitz said with a chuckle as he lay on her bed flicking his toes in Liv's face causing her to scrunch her face, pretending as if he smelled.

"Finishing up my homework and starting my project for Mr. Whelan." Liv said as she smacked his foot out of her face.

"Look at my little Olivia Einstein" Fitz said with a grin that lingered a little too long.

"Shut up, plus Cam asked me to go to her party Saturday so I have to start early." Liv said as she turned away from Fitz to closed her laptop and placed her books in her bag.

"Wait Camilla asked you to go to a party and you're really going" Fitz said sitting up in her bed. Fitz didn't care too much for Camilla and even though he and Olivia were best friends, he felt it was his job to look out for her; even if it was obvious they were crushing on each other.

"Yeah I figured it wouldn't be that bad, and besides I barely go out so I think I deserve one weekend to enjoy" she said as she turned to him.

"Livvie I really don't think that's a good idea.. I mean we all know how Camilla gets down, we're only sophomores in high school and the girl drinks like a fish." He said with the upmost concern.

_**"Awww he's worried about me"**_ she thought as she stared him in his eyes. To say she was crushing on her best friend was the understatement. Everyone always said that they were together without officially being together. As much as they both wanted to, neither of them had the courage to take that step, so crushing it was.

"Look Fitz I really want to go, and I plan on asking my mom tonight. And I would love if you came with me please." She said as she began to do her famous pout which got her anything in the world. That pout had her father, Fitz and even Big Gerry wrapped around her finger.

"Liv.. I...-" he began but once he noticed her bottom lip poking out it was only a matter a time before the tears came and if he knew one thing, It killed him to see his Livvie crying, let alone her father see it.

"If you really want me to go I guess I can, I'll just have to ask my mom when we go home tonight..."

Even Before he could finish his sentence Olivia was jumping up and down smiling hard. To him she had the prettiest smile. Hell, she had the prettiest everything. Down to her stacked body, her boobs were a DD and her ass was something serious. To say Olivia Carolyn Pope was blessed beyond measures was crazy, and she had the brains to match it also. Olivia had the potential to be anything.

"Thank you thank you thank you Fitz"

"Yeah yeah just promise me you won't drink and you'll stay close to me. I don't want to see you get hurt and although you live to see the good in people not every can be forgiven." Fitz said as she settled and slipped on her Victoria's Secret socks Fitz had gotten her for Valentine's Day.

"I know, Fitz trust me we've watched those lifetime movies, I see how it goes down and I don't want any parts. Well not the drinking and smoking but.." she stated with a crooked smile.

"Come on you crazy child, dinner is ready and if your mom has to call us down there more than once our ass is grass." Fitz said while pulling her.

In his mind he knew this wasn't a good idea but Liv was right she did deserve one weekend with her friends and honestly so did he. They worked their butts off in school and it was looking to be a successful future for both. Liv wanted to go to school for business but Fitz wanted to study medicine. Growing up they always made jokes that they would be in business together just like their fathers.

* * *

"Hey mommy" Liv said walking into the kitchen placing the last of the dishes on the sink.

"Hey pooh what's up.." Her mother Maya said looking back at her daughter. It never seemed to amaze her how beautiful her daughter had become, of course she had her fathers looks all day but she had her mothers body. A body that women would kill for and assets to bring a man to his knees.

"Nothing I was wondering if I could go to a party that Cam is having Saturday. It's gonna be at her house"

"And will her parents be there?" Maya said while turning to face her daughter.

"I think so, she told me that they would, and I have all the information in my phone. Fitz even said he would go with me if We were allowed."

When Maya heard that Fitz was possibly be going it made her relax a little. She knew that Fitz would protect Liv, he always did since they were 6. Camilla's mother Christine and Maya had worked together in the hospital for 6 years after their daughters met.

"What about Abby and Quinn" Maya asked.

"They're suppose to be there too."

"I'm not giving you a yes or no, but I will say I am going to talk to your father about it and talk Christine. If everything checks out you can go." Maya said in a caring yet stern tone.

"Thank you mommy" Liv said in a singsong voice as she walked to her mother to hug her.

"Yeah yeah, that means you'll want to go shopping, we can go Wednesday after you get out of school. I'll be picking you up so no playing around with Fitz." She said kissing her daughters head of curls and inhaling her scent. Even though Maya knew Olivia was getting older and would be off to college it made her sad and she wish that Olivia was a little girl again.

"Alright sweet cheeks, go shower and get your uniform ready. Joan is taking you and Fitz to school tomorrow so be ready." Maya's said with a tap on Liv's butt signaling her to get a move on.

"Yes ma'am. And I'm gonna straighten my hair tonight" Liv said laughing knowing her mother loved her hair better when it was straightened.

"Livvie..." Maya said calling out before She could leave the kitchen.

"Yeah mom" Liv said turning around.

"I love you... Bunches" Maya said with a smile.

"I love you more bunches" She said blowing her mother a kiss then running to get upstairs.

**Wednesday afternoon**

"Hey mom" Olivia says excitedly as she climbs into the front seat of her mother's car.

"Hey pooh, how was school?" Maya said while leaning over to kiss her daughter's forehead before pulling away, merging into traffic.

"Good I guess. Although Ms. Landers is always breathing down my neck about everything I do and say. Plus her attitude is terrible." She said while pulling down the mirror to fix her hair.

"Liv I know you aren't talking about attitudes. You have your father and my attitude combined." Maya stated with a raised eyebrow and slight chuckle.

"Nope…" Liv paused for a moment and looked up as if she were reflecting on her past behaviors. "Nope, sorry ma. That is something I don't recall." She said giggling as she pulled her knee up to her chest.

"I'm sure you don't, but listen I talked to Christine and she did confirm the slight get together at their house. I also I talked to your father, and we agree you should be allowed to go with friends. As long as you are with Fitz. You know how he goes all cave man over his bestie." Maya said as she reflected over the many years when they were little Fitz would fight the kids who were messing with Liv, often times getting him put in ISS.

"Yes ma I know. He's very protective but I like that. And thank you" Liv said smiling at her mother."but ma, can you please not say Bestie? Like ever again?" Liv groaned playfully causing Maya to pay her on the knee.

"Alright crazy kid lets hit the mall, I need a reason to spend your father's money."

20 minutes later they were at the Cross county mall and making their way to 2cute, a store that Olivia loved to shop in. They were very fashionable and her mother even found something for herself in there.

Once Olivia found the perfect jumpsuit and shoes, they made their way to Auntie Annie's for pretzels and lemonade. They decided to go into Forever 21 &amp; H&amp;M to see what else they could find. After 45 minutes spent in both stores, Liv &amp; Maya came out with equal amount of bags and the shopping satisfaction completed.

"Mom dad is gonna kill you, we spent $400 today." Liv said as they tossed their bags in the trunk.

"Well if you keep your trap closed he won't know now will he" Maya said with a smirk. She loved that Liv was at that age where she could keep a secret. At least when it pertained to their shopping escapades.

"Well you did always say what you don't know won't hurt you, sooooooo I guess" Liv said laughing while pulling out her phone. She hadn't even looked at it since she got out of school and she had 4 missed messages from Fitz and Abby along with some notifications from Twitter and Instagram.

* * *

**Saturday evening before the party**

Since the party was at 8, Olivia decided to start getting dressed around 2:30; knowing it would take her two hours just to do her hair how she wanted it plus shower and get dressed. She turned on pandora to her Teyana Taylor station and started singing when Sevyn Streeters "I like" came blaring through her beats pill. Olivia quickly posted a video of her singing on snap chat titling it "Getting ready". She then moved to her bathroom were she showered and washed her hair.

As she got older her mother taught her how to perform her own Brazilian blowout which took 2 hours, saying that Olivia was part Brazilian on her mothers side. She had good hair but at times it was tiring to manage. She quickly dried and straightened it holding off until her make up was done to curl her hair. She grabbed her make up bag that was placed on a rack in her bathroom. She graced her face by adding blue eye liner and some mascara. She didn't really need make up because she had the perfect complexion.

After 2 more hours she was dressed and dancing. She was singing so loudly that she didn't notice Fitz come In her room. He stood agains the doorframe and watched in awe as she continued swinging her hips in perfect timing with the music.

As of late, the Weeknd's "Earned It" was her favorite. It wasn't until she heard a voice singing behind her that she jumped and clenched her fast taxing heart, while Fitz doubled over in laughter.

"You ass why would scare me like that" she asked when she finally caught her breath. He always did things like that and Liv swears the only reason he does it is so she'd jump into his arms.

"I'm sorry Livvie you were just having fun and I really thought you heard me come in" he said while wiping the tears that had fallen due to his laughing.

"That's not funny and no I didn't hear you, you're such an ass wipe" she said while playfully rolling her eyes at him. She then moved to cut her music off and get her clutch.

"I'm sorry. Also Liv you look damn good baby" Fitz said smiling at her. The complement caused her to blush although she wanted to keep up this mad façade. She was dressed in a navy blue Jumpsuit and 4 inch heels that matched. Her hair was in spiral curls and she had studded earrings. She looked simple and elegant, and she smelled like White Diamonds. He definitely wasn't letting her out of his sights tonight.

Liv chuckled when she saw what Fitz was wearing. She figured Somebody must've given Fitz the memo on wearing blue because he had on a pair of jeans and a navy Blue button up. He smelled like Armani, a scent Olivia loved him wearing.

"Why must he be so damn fine?" Liv thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to roam his wardrobe.

"I'm really sorry Liv all jokes aside, you know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt or scare you" Fitz said in a serious tone as he grabbed her arms, stopping her In front of him.

"I know." She said looking up into his Blue and gray eyes. But suddenly the mood changed and they soon felt the urge to kiss. Before things went too far Fitz simply kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand dragging her down the stairs.

"Hey ma can you take a picture of us" Fitz said to Maya as she stood in the kitchen with Eli.

"Sure sweetie" She said while grabbing his iPhone.

"What's up with you calling my peeps mom and dad" Liv asked jokingly.

"Hey cool it you do the same thing pipsqueak" Fitz said while thumping her ear.

Fitz moved behind Liv grabbing her waist and placing his lips on her neck, causing Liv to throw her head back in laughter. The picture made them look as if they were a couple, well technically they were. Their parents knew from the beginning their kids would be together. They had chemistry and it could be spotted a mile away. Even their parents said they were official without being official.

"Thanks ma" Fitz said as he kissed Maya on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Are y'all ready now?" Maya asked while grabbing her jacket.

"Yes ma'am" they both called out causing Liv to laugh and roll her eyes.

On the ride to Cam's house Olivia decided to take Fitz's phone and post on his snapchat, but when she unlocked it she saw the Picture of them on Instagram which had already gotten 198 likes in 3 minutes. She smiled because the caption was "Best Couple 'round Yonkers" with the Girl and boy emoji plus a red heart and Queen emoji. She then grabbed her phone her purse and jumped on Instagram to screen shot and post it to her account, titling it the same thing but with a heart eyes emoji and a blowing kiss emoji. Within seconds her picture hit 105 likes and she cackled louder when Abby commented saying "Yassssss"

30 minutes later they were at Cam's house and standing in her living room, looking around to see who all was there.

"Hey Liv, Hey Fitz" Abby said smiling.

"Hey Abby" they both said causing Abby to smile and Fitz and Liv to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Abby come here" John from the football team called out, also Abby's current boyfriend.

"Hey I'll be back" She said touching Liv's arm.

"Hey Liv I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick" due to the loud music of The Weeknd playing he had to lean down right above her ear.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Liv said as she gave him a small smile.

She made her way to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She saw there were numerous bottles of alcohol on the counter and she knew to stay away. She quickly maneuvered to grabbed the pitcher of Grape juice and glass from the cabinet. Josh made his way into the kitchen with a beer in his left hand. He smiled when she turned around revealing the pitcher but what she didn't know is Josh had plans under his sleeve. Olivia rolled her eyes and moved around to place the pitcher back in the fridge.

"Hey Liv" Josh said with a now wide grin as Olivia took a sip of juice.

"What do you want?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh nothing. Besides I'm getting what I want later" he said moving closer to her.

"Good maybe after Cam gives you some you'll leave me alone" she said turning her back to leave but Josh was quick and caught her arm.

"I'll never leave you alone" he said almost as if it was stalker talk.

"You're fucking weird" she said snatching away and walking in search of Fitz, in which it didn't take long because he was emerging from the bathroom. When he spotted Liv he walked over and took her cup, drinking her juice and leaving Her staring at him.

Leaving a heated Josh standing in his place. He never understood why Olivia didn't like him but tonight was going to change. She just didn't know it.

"This is going to be fun" he said while taking another swig of beer.

After 30 minutes of some dancing and pictures being taken she noticed that Josh was standing across the room staring at her while Camilla danced on him. Immediately she felt drunk and confused, although all she had was juice she decided to retreat to Cam's bathroom to use it. Fitz noticed that her motor skills were off but he just thought that Olivia accidentally took too many sips of his and Abby's drink.

After 10 years of being best friends you learn where everything is Located. While she was telling Fitz where she was headed Josh made a move to Cam's room. He made a promise to get what he wanted and with the alcohol finally giving him the courage he knew it was now or never. He drugged Liv and knew that the 30 minute effect was working. He slithered his way to Cam's room unnoticed and stood behind the door wiring for Olivia's arrival.

Seconds later a extremely sick Olivia made her way to Cam's room. She didn't bother to cut on the light because she knew her way around the room. As soon as the bedroom door was closed she felt a pair of hands grab her and shove her to the ground. Olivia kicked into defense mood and tried to get the man off of her but he was too strong and her tiny frame did nothing. She tried screaming but he placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

He began to fondle her body roughly on her breast. Once he got frustrated he took his right hand and pulled her jumpsuit until it was into pieces and exposing her most personal parts. Olivia began crying hysterically knowing what was coming next, she just prayed that it wouldn't get that far. Josh started laughing at her tears and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You know Olivia if you would have just given it to me and not played around I wouldn't have to take it" he said while laughing.

Olivia knew that voice all too well and she couldn't believe this was truly about to happen. Her heart started beating even faster. "**If anybody loves me please help me**" she thought.

Josh then grabbed her cups to her bra pulling them down, and afterwards pulled her blue thong, causing more tears to spill. The music was too loud so nobody could hear her screams and the door was locked so nobody could enter. Olivia was trapped and all she wanted was Fitz to save her. She tried kicking but Josh punched her in her face seizing her movements but causing the well of tears to pour over.

The last thing Olivia remembers is watching the figure of Josh unbuckle his pants and pull them down, then climbing on top of her before the effects of her date raped drink took over her body.

* * *

-1 hour later-

Fitz and Abby had gotten more than worried when Olivia hadn't came out of Cam's room but their minds were slightly out to ease when Cam told them that Olivia had laid down for a while. It was only 10:15 and their curfew was 11:30 so he figured her would let her sleep. But bye 10:30 his gut told him something was off. Fitz and Abby soon made their way to Cam's room only to open the door and find Olivia's fragile body in a pool of blood. She had bruises on her face indicating that she had been struck.

"Olivia.. What the fuck" Fitz rushed to her body trying to wake her up but to no avail, While Abby rushed to grab a blanket cover her best friend up.

"What the fuck happened" Abby said with blood boiling. Her attitude matched her hair and it was a matter if time before Abby went for blood. Abby then rushed to a drawer that she knew Olivia had clothes in, grabbing a jacket and sweatpants. Fitz quickly picked her up while Abby grabbed her clothes and clutch, right on Fitz's heels. Everyone In the house looked equally confused as Josh and Camilla stood watching in amusement. They took Abby's car to the hospital, breaking almost every traffic rule in 5 minutes time.

* * *

Almost 8 hours later and a phone call to The Pope and Grant Family, Olivia was finally waking up. She noticed her mother and father in the room along with Fitz. She began to wonder why she was here. He had his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, while her mothers head rested on her fathers shoulder with their eyes closed.

"Mommy" Liv tried calling out but it seemed as if she had lost her voice, so she started moving her legs but noticed they were sore.

"Livia... Are you okay.. I know you're in pain but you have to stay still pooh." Maya said as she rushed to Liv's side. "Eli or Fitz go get the doctor please"

"I'll go" Eli said rushing out of the door. He couldn't stand to see his daughter in this predicament, and he was going to make whoever pay.

"Livia do you know what happened" Maya said in a frightened voice.

Confused Olivia shook her head no.

"The doctors hooked you up to a urinary Catheter so you could use the bathroom... Pooh baby... You were raped last night" Maya said sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

Completely in disbelief She gazed over at Fitz who's eyes were puffy and tears began to fall. He could tell she was looking at him but he couldn't make contact. Finally giving in right when he thought she looked away he looked up, confirming what her mother told her was true. She knew this was real and it too caused tears to fall from her eyes, she just couldn't believe she had became a victim of the most deadliest acts known to man.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back. Lol OMG can I just say that the few reviews I got were amazing. I doubted that this tory would catch attention. I saw that most of y'all can't stand Camilla nor Josh and want them gone. I must admit I'm writing the story and I feel the exact same. As always Lynn and Mo thank you for the support. I have a vision for this FF and I intend to finish it. The beginning is dark but a few chapter in we will have a 2 year time jump which will put them in their senior year. I hope you guys enjoy this new update and please review! Oh SN: Mo and Lynn here's your surprise.

* * *

"The doctors hooked you up to a urinary Catheter so you could use the bathroom... Pooh baby... You were raped last night" Maya said sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

Completely in disbelief She gazed over at Fitz whose eyes were puffy and tears began to fall. He could tell she was looking at him but he couldn't make contact. Finally giving in right when he thought she looked away he looked up, confirming what her mother told her was true. She knew this was real and it too caused tears In her eyes.

She later back silently letting the tears fall from her eyes and travel down to her ear. After almost 5 minutes of processing what happened and sobbing uncontrollably she stopped crying but before Olivia could get any words out Eli and her doctor, Doctor Morrison came rushing into her room along with her assigned nurse.

"Hey Olivia how are you doing" Dr. Morrison asked as he walked over to her bed, crouching down while pulling out a Light pointer to check her pupils. With it being really bright and her just waking up minutes later, it caused her to close her eye quickly.

Maya felt it was best to have a seat next to Fitz, being that he was blaming himself for the events that occurred. Eli remained standing next to the end of her bed.

Olivia tried opening her mouth and speaking but it was too dry and her throat hurt like crap. The nurse quickly went to the sink to retrieve her a cup of water, then handed it to her. After taking a gulp of water and mouthing a thank you she was alright to speak.

"Fine I guess although I really can't remember much of what happened." She said looking towards her mother, almost feeling like a disappointment. Her mind was put to ease when her mother mouthed to her an "I love you pooh" which brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes.

"After your rape kit was done and your urine was collected we saw that you had in fact been drugged with a common date rape drug known as Rohypnol. You had high levels of it. Do you remember taking anything?"

"No I didn't take anything. I saw the other people drinking and I stayed away. I didn't have a sip of anything. I don't remember doing any of that." Liv said fearful as she looked at her mother.

"Well why don't you tell me what you do remember and we'll figure out the rest" the doctor said in a somewhat comforting tone as he grabbed the notepad from the nurse.

Talking about this wasn't something she needed to do, just the even thought of talking about what happened made her want to curl up in a ball. But it was now or never and she wanted justice. Taking a deep breath she began

"Um Well I remember being at my best friends party and I had got some grape juice from her refrigerator. She always kept it there stocked because she knew it was my favorite. And as I was pouring it a guy name Josh Morrison..." the doctors head immediately popped up at the name of Josh Morrison, he knew that name far too well. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he continued to listen to Olivia tell her story.

".. after I had drank the juice and maybe about 30 minutes later I started feeling really dizzy, really drunk and confused. I went to Camilla's bedroom and to her bathroom to splash some water on my face but when I went in there Josh attacked me. I didn't see him go in there, it was dark and if I would have just asked Fitz to leave or Abby to go in there with me I wouldn't have been" Liv said upsettingly and so fast she started becoming out of breath. Maya quickly rushed to her daughters side pulling her head on her chest and peppering kisses over her face.

"Doctor do you think that we could do this anytime?" Rowan said becoming even more upset.

"Yes sir. I am going to have the nurse bring in an emergency birth control or basically a plan B pill. Because it recently happened she will have a better chance of not getting pregnant." the doctor said rushing his words out as fast as he could so that he could leave the room. He had to talk to his wife and quick. "Olivia I know everything will work out and Im sorry this happened" He said before he turned to leave, while the nurse was still the room asking if anybody needed anything. She had seen plenty cases of rape victims but never to this magnitude.

After the doctor finished writing his notes in her chart he rushed to his office. Once the door was locked and he was at his desk he pulled out his iPhone 6 to call his wife.

after 4 rings she finally answered.

"Hey babe" Nyree said while pulling on her scrub jacket, she was on her way to lunch.

Nyree worked as an OBGYN in the same hospital as her husband..

"Hey have you by chance talked to your son today?" He asked.

"No I haven't called to see how was the party, why what happened"

"I had a girl Olivia Pope, come in claiming that she went to the same party as Josh. She says that her and Camilla are best friends, anyways she got raped last night and she pinning it on our son" Chris said as he fumed with anger. How dare a girl like Olivia Pope accuse his son of raping her. If anything she looked like a slut and probably gave it to him willingly.

"Well that can't be true, Josh would never do anything like that. That girl is probably confused on what happened" Nyree said walking to the storage closet.

"Hell she's something. She looks like one of those secret promiscuous girls who likes to go around giving it up."

"Was she drinking?"

"She claims that she only had a cup of grape juice, but who knows."

"Well maybe thats true, but then again they probably spiked it. You know how those date rape drugs are becoming more commonly with these parties." Nyree stated calmly and in a whisper, hoping to reason with her husband. Of course she didn't believe that her son raped a girl and if the slightly thought that he did they were going to cover it up.

"I don't want to hear that, Nyree he didn't rape that girl, somebody else did. We have to cover this up. Josh has the potential to be in the NFL once he graduates high school. Nyree this could be our big chance and i will not let some whore ruin his chances of actually being something." Chris yelled into the phone. Once he came down to a respectable tone he apologized to his wife for his tone.

"You're right. Even if this isn't true we have to cover this up. Call your friend Pete at the department." Nyree said as her gut was telling her something was off about this.

"I'll call then tonight we are taking to Josh. He's only a sophomore and trying to fuck up his life in the best possible way by having a fucking baby. That girl probably sees he has potential and thats what she was going for" He stated as if he had just proved a point.

"Okay Chris lets not jump to conclusions. We don't know the full story and he still haven't talked to Josh. Lets wait til tonight and get back to work. I love you baby"

"I love you too" He said as he hung up and dialed his long time friend and for sure dirty detective Pete Lawson. He knew for sure Pete would cover this up.

Back on the other side of the wing, was a wrecked nurse Cathy who also happened to be Olivia's nurse for the next 8 hours. She had orders to give Olivia Pope a Plan B pill but with also having to administer the medication to four other patients she mixed them up. Instead of giving Olivia the plan B pill she gave her an antibiotic. It wasn't until the head nurse checked to make sure that all the medications had been given for the hour. Cathy was new and not well used to the hospital pace that was set before her.

She began to have a feeling in her something that told her conscious she had just fucked up. She could give Olivia the pill because it would counteract with the antibiotic and cause her to be sick. So she lied on the chart, and she thanked God that she didn't have to work for the next 3 days. By then Olivia would be gone and this would be behind her. If it ever came down to it she would deny until the wheels came off. But she knew without a doubt that this girl would end up pregnant and it would fall on the treating doctor and nurses.

Inside the room was an emotionally disturbed Olivia. The nurse had gave her the medicine and helped order her food and eat. Since the rape kit was done and processed she was allowed to shower. As she showered Fitz sat in the room while her parents left out to go inform his parents of what happened and what the doctor said. They also said they wanted to give Olivia and Fitz some alone time. After what felt like hours of crying, Fitz decided to text Abby, and Liv's two cousins Mo and Lynn who were also sisters. Mo and Lynn also lived in New York, down in the Bronx with their parents. Liv, Mo and Lynn, and Abby were the four peas in a pod. The four amigos. With them being a year older than Liv and Abby, they always made it a duty to protect them. Growing they would have play dates and spend every other week at each others house.

_*Fitz: "Hey y'all, I saw that you guys had texted me, I'm sorry I didn't respond in time. As Abby told you Liv was raped at the party last night. She said that Josh Morrison, that asshole quarterback from school did it. I believe her and I have a gut feeling him and Camilla are behind this. Anyways her doctor gave her a plan B pill so she would be okay on the whole pregnancy thing." _Fitz sighed as he sent the message in a group chat.

_Mo: Oh fuck that shit, I swear to God Lynn and I will get Harrison and Huck to blast all they asses" _

_Abby: "Hell yeah and you know Huck is into that crazy ass torturing people shit" _

_Lynn: "Fucking bruh we are coming down there and drag that bitch Camilla to the gutters." _

_Fitz: Hey Mo, I know Huck is your boyfriend and all but can you have him look into this. I know her parents are going down to the police station later."_

_Mo: "Yeah yeah I'll have him look into it and don't worry Lynn and I have been meaning to come down there. We will see you guys tomorrow." _

_Lynn: "Let me let Harrison and our parents know. Tell Liv we love her and we will see her tomorrow." _

_Abby: "Yeah and I'll be back later on tonight."_

_Fitz: "Thank you guys really like seriously."_

_Mo: "No problem, Lynn and I look at you as family and we hold it done for our family." _Mo said then typed the locked and kep emoji along with the red heart one. Over the years Mo and Lynn both noticed whenever Fitz was around Olivia seemed to smile wider and laugh a little harder. They were truly grateful that somebody could make her happy.

As Fitz read Mo's last message, Liv had emerged from the bathroom in a new gown and her favorite socks that Fitz had bought for her 8th birthday. She had, had them since and her mother thought it would help comfort her. He quickly locked his phone and stood to his feet.

As he searched her body, he saw how broken she really was. She saw that her eyes were glued to the floor. When she made her way to the bed and sat down her eyes finally met Fitz's. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out the best approach to handling her situation. After a few moments of eye contact he finally found the words.

"Liv.. I'm-" He began but was cut off when he saw her hand rise and mouth open.

"It's not your fault Fitz. It not either of our faults. I mean I truly believed that it was my fault but it isn't. I should've told you or Abby that I wasn't feeling well but I didn't… What I'm saying is you don't have to apologize." Liv said as she wiped the tears that had escaped.

Fitz had stared out here in amazement. This was a tragic event that occurred and for Olivia to be sitting here calm scared him even more.

"Livvie you can't possibly be okay. Please just talk to me." Fitz pleaded as he made his way to her bed. Immediately her gaze shifting to the floor. "Livvie… please"

"Have you ever been somewhere and you had a gut feeling something bad was bound to happen but you pushed the thought to the back of your mind. And as soon as it happens you begin to pray that somebody, anybody would come and save you. You cry and fight back but nothing seems to help. You are violated and grabbed as if you were born to be a sex symbol. like you are completely nothing. You constantly pray that this would never happen, that you wouldn't be pounded until you were bleeding against your will. You're screaming for them to stop but they hit you and call you every Bitch in the book. I feel like I am nothing Fitz, I am worth nothing. My precious jewel that I was saving was taken away. " Liv breathed out as the dam broke on her tears and she finally broke down.

Fitz no longer being able to take anymore, laid Olivia back in her bed and climbed in with her, resting her head on his chest. It took a while for Olivia to settle into him but when she did, his shirt was soaked with her was sobbing uncontrollably again and even he shedded some of his own. Never would he have imagined his best friend of many years be broken down to her lowest point by someone who had no values or respect for women.

He began kissing her face and wiping her tears. In this moment he was going to be there for Olivia no matter what. They may hadn't been in a relationship but dammit it was close to and he was her partner. Finally being able to hold back his tears for the minute he found his voice to speak.. "Livvie listen to me, I love you so much and you are so strong. We will get through this and that fuck boy Josh will pay for this. I promise you that. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I promise the life they knew will be ruined. Livvie I am so sorry and this is no where near your fault." Fitz said taking a deep breath. He noticed that Liv had stopped crying but her body was still shaking. He prayed that his words were getting through. He slid down a little to rest his head on her pillow. She clung to his body even tighter, silently telling herself over and over in her head that it wasn't her fault.

After 10 more minutes of constant repeating of Fitz's words and the soft rhythm of his heartbeat she was able to fall asleep, but even in her deep slumber she tightly clung to Fitz's body. Fitz laid there praying that everything would work itself out, He had heard many stories from Mo and Lynn about Huck being trained to torture people even went too far in killing them. He wanted Josh and Camilla dead but how can you make parents bury their own child. An hour later Liv's parents were coming back into the room with Abby. They had noticed Fitz and Liv in a deep slumber and allowed them to rest. Abby quickly kissed Liv's head and left a note. She would be returning back tomorrow morning with Mo and Lynn.

Meanwhile on the other side of town was a gloating Camilla and Josh. They were laid up in his bed watching Rush Hour when He father told him he had better have his ass home by 3pm. He informed Cam that his mother and father needed to talk with them both. By 3:15 his mother and father were walking through the door. They called Cam and Josh into the living room. Nyree prayed that her son would say that he didn't rape that girl.

"So son how was the party last night?" Chris asked already feeling his blood boiling.

"It wasn't bad, Camilla and I had fun, we danced and took pictures." Josh said nonchalantly as he leaned back on the couch.

Camilla already knew where the conversation was going and she immediately felt in hot shit.

"Thats it?" Nyree asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Morrison. Why do you guys ask?" Camilla tried to say without making it too obvious she knew what they were implying.

"Oh well last night I had a young girl come in by the name of Olivia Pope and she was beaten badly. She woke up today and was so glad to inform me that she also attended that party last night. She was raped and said that you were the corporate behind it. Is that true" Chris said with a pointed lip looking back and forth between Cam and Josh.

Cam wore a worried look, a guilty look and it gave all the confirmation.

"No it-" Camilla began but was cut off by Josh.

"Yeah I did it." Josh said plainly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nyree yelled as she rose to her feet.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" Chris shouted jumping to his feet walking towards the door.

"I raped her. So what, maybe if she wasn't teasing me all the time then I wouldn't have taken it. I got what I wanted, who cares." Josh said looking at his mother and father.

"You do realize you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Chris said.

"Probably but it was Camilla's idea also."

Camilla knew she had to get out of there but there was no way she could with Chris blocking the door.

"Tell them Cam" Josh urged.

After taking a deep breath and swallowing her spit she looked up to his parents. Back straight and eyes forwards.

"It's true. Olivia has been teasing him this whole time. She thinks she can have whatever she wants, and she's jealous because Josh and I are in a committed relationship while her and Fitz are satisfied with posting Instagram pictures. So we both came up with a plan to get Josh what he wanted. Maybe she will learn to stop teasing people and bad shit wouldn't happen" Camilla said with no hesitation. She really believed wholeheartedly that Olivia had received exactly what she deserved.

"How fucking crazy are you? Did your mother do fucking crack while pregnant or what?"

"Josh and I came to the conclusion that she got what she deserved and completely learned her lesson. Maybe If she didn't try to fight back she wouldn't have gotten hit."

Nyree looked at Camilla as if she had grown another head. "You think by taking a girls virginity is what she deserves.. Josh have you lost all of your damn mind" Nyree said walking up to her son. She became so enraged with anger she slapped him across his face, causing tears to well up in his eyes. Never would he thought his mother would raise a hand to him.

"We need to fix this… Josh you have potential to be anything. Hell my friends are fighting over what college you will be attending to play Football for them and I be damned if a baby takes that away. We are covering this up. I have friends in the department that will cover this. But you need to do your fucking part." Chris said.

"Are you serious Chris" Nyree turned around staring at her husband dead in her eyes.

"Nyree either you get on board or I will air all of your fucking dirty laundry and make you get on board." Chris stated with a raised eyebrow, silently asking "do you really want to test me?" Once no words were spoken from Nyree, Chris continued on how they would fix this little situation. He informed them that Olivia had been given the Plan B pill so they didn't have to worry about her hollering about pregnancy, and he would tamper with the evidence in order for their sons name to be in the clear. They would force Olivia to sign a nondisclosure agreement and this would never be spoken of. If Nyree and Chris's friends knew that their son is a rapist, their reputation would be ruined. But little did they know Huck had been sitting outside of their home, listening to everything they had to say. He planted listening devices in the house while Camilla and Josh were getting the best sex of their life.

* * *

Okay Thoughts? How freaking shady is Josh's parents more worried about their son in the NFL than him raping a girl. And how freaking idiotic is that Nurse mixing up the pills. Clearly she needs to be fired lol! Camilla was bold as hell telling his parents about the plan and how supposedly Liv is jealous of her. Honey and then Josh sitting back as if he has not fxcks to give. Huck and Harrison being introduced, I wonder what Huck has in store for the Morrison family and Camilla. Pshhhhh lol anyways As always please review.


	3. New Beginnings

Hi... Lol This update is kinda way overdue. I know some wont like what I wrote and that's fine. But remember it is only Fan Fiction.. Fake not real. Lynn your Instagram posts are in here too, Mo.. as always I am grateful for you both. Anyways please read and review.

* * *

** The next day **

It was 8am and Fitz had just gotten up much to Olivia's protest. They were still in the hospital bed. Fitz's phone rang signaling that Huck was calling.

"Hey Huck what's up?" Fitz asked still half asleep.

"It's done." Was all Huck said causing Fitz to fully wake up in fear that his new and very good friend had slaughtered a family.

"What... Huck what?! WHAT IS DONE" Fitz yelled.

"Calm down... I promised Mo I wouldn't kill them but he deserves to pay.. What I did was small but he will pay more."

"I..."

"Go... Go back to Olivia. I will see you later." Huck said briefly before hanging up the phone, leaving a confused Fitz staring at his phone.

After relieving himself he moved back to Olivia, grateful that she would be released later on in the morning.

**-on the other side of town-**

"Get your ass up. You have 15 to be in the car" Chris yelled at Josh. Today he had a meeting with the Athletic coach and Head football coach at Columbia University about him walking on as a freshman.

Josh rolling his eyes at his father, he moved quickly out of the bed and changing into his slacks and button up. His father went on a rant last night saying how he needed to get in head on straight, while his mother sat there staring at him in disgust. Never in a million years would Nyree think she was raising a rapist, a nonchalant rapist at that. Granted Josh raped Olivia but he didn't feel any remorse over it. Plus he knew Olivia wouldn't tell, and quite frankly who would believe her.

Exactly 15 minutes later Josh was in the car with his beats on while his father drove them to the university. 45 minutes later they were at the round table with John Parker Athletic coach, and Jason Brown Head coach for the Columbia Lions. After the introductions were made they were seating.

"Good Morning Dr. Morrison, Josh..." Jason said as he leaned to grab the windows tablet. Going to the email to pull up something that was going to break this meeting.

"So I see you want to play football for Columbia, looking at your stats you do have what it takes." John said causing Jason to nod his head in agreeance. They could agree Josh had what it took but once his story broke, no coach or college in their right mind would allow him to attend.

"Thank you sir, and let me say I am ready to commit. I know I'm only a sophomore in high school but I know for a fact this is where I belong." Josh said smiling, knowing in his mind he was a Columbia Lion, he just needed them to say the magic words.

"Yeah see the thing is we're gonna have to decline that offer" Jason said calmly. As he leaned back in his chair.

"WHAT?!" Josh yelled out with furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse me?!" Chris bellowed. "you might want to repeat that again?"

"We don't want Josh anymore.. Not on our team or at our school. A young man who believes in raping women isn't allowed at our school." John said clearly, grabbing the tablet an hitting play.

_***conversation fades in* **_

_**"Oh well last night I had a young girl that came in and she was beaten badly. She woke up today and was so glad to inform me that she also attended that party last night. She was raped and said that you were the corporate behind it. Is that true" Chris said with a pointed lip looking back and forth between Cam and Josh.**_

_**"No it-" Camilla began but was cut off by Josh.**_

_**"Yeah I did it." Josh said plainly.***_

Chris and Josh sat in there seats stunned as their voices played back to them. This was not happening.. It wasn't suppose to be happening.

"This clearly had to be a mistake.. My son" Chris started but was soon cut off by John's raised hand.

"No the only mistake was the thought of having your son play for us, let alone getting the school to offer him a scholarship."

"You see this was sent to us by an anonymous person. The news outlets already have it, with the editing of the young girl victimized by your sons lack of respect and dignity, it's only a matter of time before it's released. But I'm sure you both know who your son taped So like Jason was saying we don't want you anymore. And If that will be all we have more important business to attend to." John said while standing signaling them to leave.

As soon as Josh and Chris was back in the car, Josh began crying. Chris couldn't believe this.

"Stop the fucking tears. You did this shit, way to go dumb fuck. We are not telling your mother about this. We will figure out something but without your mother. You understand!" Chris said looking over at his distraught son.

"Yes sir." Josh said while wiping his shed tears. The drive home was silent.

* * *

**-two weeks later-**

"Hey mom" Liv called out from her bathroom. Her mom was laying on her bed as they were having their annual Saturday girls day. They were in the middle of a conversation when Liv had the urge to pee. She quickly hopped up and ran to the bathroom causing Maya to laugh at her daughters urge to wait last minute.

"Yeah pooh" Maya said in concern. From the sound of Liv's voice it meant something bad.

"I'm late... Like my period is late." Liv said with furrowed eyebrows. Her stomach began doing all types of flips. And her facial expression was her telltale.

"Pooh calm down, when were you suppose to come on" Maya said as calmly as possible moving to kiss Liv's forehead.

"I was suppose to come on two... When my accident happened. That next day. Mommy I missed my period" Liv muffled out as her sobs became more obvious.

"Pooh stop crying. Come on we'll go to the hospital right now." Maya said as she moved Olivia into her room where Olivia grabbed her purse and phone and slipped on her shoes. Maya raced down the stair in search for her purse and keys. As soon as she found them Olivia was coming down the stairs wiping her eyes.

"Pooh it's okay." Maya said at the bottom of the steps as she rained kisses over Olivia's face.

"Mommy I can't be pregnant... I just can't." Olivia said as the dam of tears broke.

"You aren't pregnant pooh.. And if you are we have you covered, you know it." Maya said calmly. The thought of her daughter being a victim of rape was traumatizing, and caused tears in her own eyes to form.

As a mother you try to protect and shield your child from anything and everything. You will fight and kill for yours and you will believe them over anyone. You never put them before anybody, you provide and give them your all. You love them and encourage them to push on.

After Maya and Olivia were in the car it took them about 30 minutes to get to the hospital. Maya looked over at Olivia in her chair with both feet up and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her arm. She looked completely broken and sad.

"Olivia Pope" the nurse called out. This was do or die. The nurse walked them to the room where her doctor would see her.

"So I need you to pee in this cup and I'll be back in about fives minutes top to collect." The nurse Alana said with a smile. Olivia simply smiled and moved to the bathroom, grateful that she had to use the bathroom again. After 20 minutes later of waiting for the doctor she finally came in.

"Mrs. Pope.. Olivia hi.. How are you both doing..." Nyree Morrison asked. It took Nyree to come to terms on who her patient was and the name to finally click. Olivia Pope was the girl who her immature son raped. How could she sit in this young girls face and tell her new that could make or break her.

"Fine I guess." Olivia said with a smile. She moved her hand back in search of Maya's.

"Well Olivia.. I've reviewed your results and you are pregnant."

_**Pregnant**_

"Did she really say pregnant.. As in I am pregnant" Olivia thought to herself. When it finally clicked in her mind she began crying all over again.

"Thank you Dr. Morrison." Maya said.

"No problem. I'm going to leave the prescription for prenatal vitamins and pamphlets in here. I'm truly sorry." Nyree said as she practically ran out of the room. Maya decided not to think about why the doctor apologized and focus on her daughter.

Back in Nyree's office she called her husband informing him of the news. In return he finally told her about Josh being declined to play for Columbia, they both came up with a plan to ambush Olivia after school that Monday.

* * *

***Monday afternoon***

"Where the hell is she? Josh said she usually comes out this way." Chris said becoming irritated.

"Calm down, there she is" Nyree said while pulling Chris towards Olivia's way.

"Olivia.." Chris called out.

"Dr. Morrison.. And Dr. Morrison.. Can I help you" Olivia asked completely stunned at the fact of her doctors from the hospital standing In front of her.

"We are going to come out and say this. You were raped by our son Josh, he plans on playing football for the best college that will have him. He can't do that with your bastard baby in the way. Here in my hand is a none non disclosure agreement. You sign this and we will pay you whatever amount to keep your mouth shut." Chris said bluntly with no regards to the other kids near.

"Livvia what is taking you" Eli asked coming up behind her.

"Dr. Morrison.. Can we help you" Eli asked oblivious as to why his daughters doctors was outside her school.

"Your daughter was raped by my son, and is pregnant now. We want to make sure she never talks. Now she can sign this or we can drag her through the fire"

Chuckling Eli whispered to Olivia to go get in the car. Once she was safely in the car Eli turned back them.

"First my daughter isn't signing a damn thing secondly your son raped my daughter, I bet him getting into Columbia or even playing football for a school would be completely out of the question. That sucks doesn't it, knowing you failed as parents and your son is a rapist. Third you ever come near my daughter or family in general I will blow you to pieces. Trust me and if you don't you better ask. Have a good afternoon." Eli said and walked back to the car, starting a conversation with Olivia on how school was. That day was the second day to never be spoken of also.

* * *

That was Two years ago and to say Olivia had been blessed tremendously was an understatement. Despite her being raped she had gained a truly blessing. Her daughter Kacee Noel born November 14. She was born with Grey eyes similar to Fitz's and brown hair, she had Olivia's pouty lips which made her much more beautiful. She named her Kacee in honor of his grandmother who passed away when he was a child. The day was special because it was the same day as Fitz's birthday. Olivia remembered the day to a tee as she watch Fitz &amp; Kacee's first interact. Kacee couldn't stop smiling and Fitz couldn't put her down for more than 2 seconds. She recalls his mother Joan taking a picture of Fitz holding Kacee above his head making her smile. Fitz was so in love with the picture he posted it on Instagram and Twitter with caption "Daddy's best birthday gift" with a pink heart with the arrow through it, a star and the heart eyes emoji. Like always Abby replied back "Yonkers best family" &amp; this time Quinn replied back with "YASSSSSSSS". Maya and Joan couldn't stop their tears either while Eli and Big Gerry planned ways to spoil their new granddaughter already. The little girl would have them all eating out of her palm. Fitz was the first to dress his baby girl in her "daddy's birthday gift" onesie they had made. They prayed their baby would be born on his birthday and it happened. That was a day she would never forget. But at this very moment Olivia was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see or hear Fitz approach her.

"Liv... Livvie" Fitz called out trying to receive her attention.

They decided to have a family day at Kacee's favorite park. It had a swimming pool and Fitz promised he would teach their little girl how to swim, But first he needed sun screen.

"Livvie..." Fitz asked now scared. He looked back to see if anybody they knew would be back there but he saw no one.

"Huh... Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Liv asked as she realized she was lost deep in her thoughts.

"Baby are you okay?" He inquired as he squatted down.

"Yeah I'm fine.." She said while bending her head down, hoping to convince him.

"Livvie you're not fine.." Fitz said as he bent his head hoping her eyes would connect with his. When they did he knew her mind was running a mile a minute.

"Fitz I am fine..."

"Okay well since you don't want to tell me I'm gonna sit on you... Kacee is over there with Harrison and Abby so she's good. Now..." Fitz said as he stood and moved to sit on her lap much to her protest. He was big and she would soon crack... She always did.

Once Fitz was seated on her lap she tried pretending as if he wasn't heavy.. But then he started moving his butt, similar to how Kacee does. Then he began a series of kisses and tickles proving to be her weakness.

"Okay okay okay... Fitz get up my legs are numb.. Baby okay" Liv was proud she completed a full sentence in the midst of Fitz tickles.

"Now will you tell me baby" he asked poking out his bottom lip.

"Oh Grant you are just like your daughter, put the damn lip back in." She said as she leaned in kissing it.

"Okay come on mama I have a impatient two year old to teach how to swim.." Fitz said as he sat on the table, moving one of his legs to each side of her body.

"I was thinking... I was staring at Kacee.. And how big she has gotten.. Then it had me thinking about our whole situation... With my r-... How Kacee got here. Kacee truly is our blessing." Liv said as she lowered her head again. Thinking about her rape made her sick, but the product was truly a blessing.

From the first day Liv found out she was pregnant, her friends, her family plus Fitz's family and Fitz have her all the supported she could ever need.

"Hey you remember that day you found out you were pregnant and I came to your house to see you. And I remember your mom saying you were upstairs crying your eyes out and I asked why, and she told me it would be better coming from you. So I raced up the steps two at a time and when I got to your door I heard you sobbing. I rushed in and got in bed with you.. Liv that was the first night you asked me to just hold you. And I did, after a few minutes I got worried and I asked. You told me you were pregnant and keeping it. That was the night I vowed to you and myself that I was going to be here with you both no matter what. Livvie that was two years ago, we were sophomores then and I meant every word that night. I'm told you we were raising our baby and I was going to be Kacee's father." He paused for a minute to look at her but saw she was crying.. "Oh no baby don't cry... Liv stop before I tickle you again.." He says causing her to crack a smile and chuckle.

"There it is" Fitz said moving his large hands to wipe her shed tears.

"What Grant" Liv said chuckling.

"That beautiful smile I live for.." He leaned down to kiss her lips, lingering for a moment.

"Liv the point is, I'm here and I'm not leaving. I am Kacee's father, I know you say you don't need protection, but I need to know that you are protected. I am your protector. You know I love Kacee more than anything, I can't even go a day with seeing her, just to hug her and inhale her smell makes me know I made the right decision. So no more thinking about this, it's the past and we are leaving it there.. Okay Mrs. Grant" He finished with a big smile.

"Okay.. I love you so much.." Liv stated as she stood up to kiss him.

"I love you more.. Now can you lather my sexy body up so I can go swim" he never failed to make her laugh or even feel better. He was right, it was time to let him be her protector. They weren't your average seniors that was for sure. But they made it work. After she was finished he smothered her in kisses and ran off to the pool.

2 hours of Fitz teaching Kacee how to swim, about 250 pictures and videos and cheering everyone was tired. Abby &amp; Harrison were a couple so they rode home together. Fitz packed the car while Liv changed her mini me into her clothes. She had a chance to look at Kacee and despite her creation she looked like Olivia and Fitz oddly. She guess the whole thing of being around someone for so long you really do start to look like them.

"Did you have fun baby" Liv asked earning her a hard nod as Kacee stuffed her face with grapes.

"Ma... Ma... Maaaa... Mammmeeee" Kacee called out never looking up at her mother, meanwhile Liv stared at her thinking she needed to change her name soon. Hearing her intelligent two year call her name sounded like music to her ears. Kacee's voice was soothing and it made her smile thinking back to Fitz's words.

"Mammmmmeeeeee.." Kacee called out a final time before looking up at Liv.

"Yes princess.." Liv said giving her daughter her undivided attention.

"Hi mamee.. I lub yew" Kacee said laughing.

"I love you more princess."

"Dadee teach to swim mame"

Liv had to laugh at Kacee's way of saying "Mommy" it was beyond precious.

"Yes I saw daddy teaching you how to swim.. Soon you'll be good as mommy and daddy"

"I swim.." Kacee said jumping up and down laughing, the smallest things cracked her up.

"Okay munchkin lets go home so you can get In the bath." Liv said picking her daughter up, while grabbing the empty container that held the grapes.

"I sweepy mame" Kacee said laying her head on Liv's shoulder.

"We'll be home soon baby" Liv stated briefly as she placed The worn out toddler in her car seat.

When Kacee was little she was an easy baby, she was spoiled and always wanted to be held due to Fitz and both of her grandparents. Liv thought that Kacee would be a victim of those Terrible Twos but in reality she was the opposite. She was sweet and loved to make anyone laugh. Her grandparents lived showing her off every chance they got.

By the time they got home Kacee was passed out in her car seat, causing her parents to laugh and Fitz to take a picture. It seemed as if Kacee took over his camera roll. But the one picture that stayed his lockscreen was the picture Maya took when Kacee was first born. Fitz and Liv were both kissing each side of Kacee's puffy face. Then there was another picture of Fitz kissing Liv's forehead as she kissed Kacee's lips. Both of the pictures went on Instagram with the caption "Name another family this Fly 'round Yonkers" with the family emoji along with the pink heart with the arrow going through it. Immediately the picture got 200 likes in 4 minutes.

Snapping out of his thoughts he moved over to kiss Liv's lips leaving her stunned and smiling. Then he went to Kacee's side grabbing her out of the car seat and into the house to get Kacee in the tub. Liv was right behind him. They were thankful when their senior year came and both of their parents had found them a three bedroom house. They claimed their granddaughter needed a playroom which made Liv roll her eyes on how spoiled her daughter really was. She was internally grateful.

As Fitz unpacked the car, Liv gave Kacee a quick bath, as she began to shed tears. Liv moved quickly bathing and dressing her. Liv placed the sleepy toddler in her bed and planted what felt like a hundred kisses all over her face. After unpacking the car Fitz went into his daughters room to give her good night kisses, he then moved into their bedroom where he found Liv in the shower. He ridded his clothes and joined her. After spending 30 minutes In the shower they made it In bed. Soon as their heads hit the pillow they were in a deep slumber.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments, reviews? I wrote Liv pregnant and had baby Kacee. Meanwhile how adorable is she?!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Lol okay so I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm extremely sorry. I'm 2 weeks away from my freshman year being over and I'm trying to finish strong. Finals are in May so I figured why not put this out so you can have something. This chapter is crazy and tests the boundaries. I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Monday mornings in the Pope-Grant household were hectic to say the least. Because they were seniors and they didn't have a first or second period they spent that time with Kacee. They would wake up around 7am and get ready for the day, usually making sure their homework assignments were done before their wild child would rise. Even though she was a good energetic toddler, quiet time was always appreciated. Typically on Mondays, Wednesday's and Fridays, Liv would work at Anna's bakery, A bakery that Abby's mother owned which allowed Liv to earn her some cash, while Fitz stayed home with Kacee. Fitz even got a little job as a STNA at the local hospital, working Tuesday's and Thursday's, leaving Liv to have Mommy and Daughter time. Even though both of their parents funded things it felt good to make money on their own.

It was now 6:45 as Liv rolled over to turn the alarm off. It had gone off twice already and to say Liv wanted to skip school and sleep was the understatement. Taking a deep breath she pushed back the cover and sat on the edge of the bed to collect herself before going to perform her morning ritual and shower. As she made her way to the bathroom she noticed that their laundry needed to be done. If she could say that being a mother, a girlfriend and a graduating senior hard work she would in a heart beat but as always everything has its perks.

Once her teeth were brusheid, she removed her clothes to shower just as Fitz was walking in to perform his morning routine as well.

"You are so nasty" Liv said looking back at him as she stepped into the shower.

"How?!" He asked with a sluggish tone.

"Peeing while I'm undressing to shower."

"Oh please you have shaved when I shaved and even released your bowels while I was shaving." Fitz said as he moved to the sink to brush his teeth.

"That's completely different." Liv said removing the bar of soap from the shower caddy and lathering it up in her wash cloth. Although she became worried when there was a pause only to feel Fitz's presence in the shower with her.

"Well baby what do you think will happen when we are married?" Fitz asked grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her backwards. After having Kacee her ass and hips had expanded just a little but it made a difference to him, as he would say she has more for him to smack and grab during naughty time.

"Say that again" she said as she smiled.

"What.. When we are married?" He stated as he moved his slowly up her arms and stop at her breast.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Fitz.. Please" Liv moaned as she felt his hands start from her breast and moved down to her aroused pussy.

"Please what baby... You don't want this?" he asked as he massaged her clit then placed two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out at a slow pace.

"Oh yes.. Please"

"Tell me Liv.. What do you want baby.."

"I want you.. Fu-... me shit" she said before she felt the pressure building in her stomach.

"Oh fuck Liv.." He moaned out as her pussy clenched his fingers and he became even harder.

"I'm gonna... Cu... I'm gonna cum" she yelled as her orgasim hit her body like a tidal wave.

"That's right Liv.. Give it all to me.. Nobody came here you" He stated as he encouraged her more and more to yell thankful of the soundproof walls installed.

"Fitz... Please fuck me.. Oh God" Liv said as she moved to the back of the shower, face first as Fitz began stalking his way towards her. Once he was behind her, he gripped her left ass cheek and smacked it hard causing her to moan and move her ass in a circle.

"You want me baby" Fitz asked as he rubbed his hard member up and down her pussy.

"Yes baby" Liv said as she scooted back hoping that he would slide in.

"Tell me Liv.. I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me." He claimed as he latched onto her neck.

"Fitzzzzzz... Fuck me please" she whimpered out as Fitz slid into her finally.

"Oh fuck.. You feel that Liv." He asked as he grabbed her arms to place them behind her back and bend her down in a deeper angle.

"Sí... Fuck... Sí.. Dámelo duro"

"Fuck you.." He groaned out pushing into her deeper as she spoke Spanish to him.

"Oh it's deep... It's deep... Mmmmmmm"

"Oh fuck right there.. Liv you feel me right there" he asked while he took a hold of her hair.

"Oh I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum again" she said as her eyes closed and her orgasim took over.

"Oh me too... Oh god Let go Liv.. Cum baby" Fitz moaned out as he pushed as far as he could go and released.

After a few minutes of Fitz holding Liv while their breath regulated they finally showered and got dressed, noticing that it was 7:30 and Kacee would be waking up at any time. At exactly 7:52 Kacee came rushing into her parents room dashing into Fitz's arms as he was seated in his position on the floor by their bed. Every morning he would be in this position and He'd give her nose kisses and would send her on her way with Liv to their bathroom so that she could perform her morning routine. Each morning Liv made it a point to sing the "brush your teeth" song they made up and wash her face. Although Kacee was now 2 and she wanted to do some things on her own, it made Liv feel safer to help her out. Once Kacee was complete she hopped down from the sink with the helped Liv as she ran back into their room again to Fitz so they could sing their morning song of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" as she sat in his lap adoring her father and his soothing voice.

* * *

Around 8:20 they made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast and watch cartoons while Fitz dressed Kacee and Liv did her hair for the day. Because of Kacee's hair type it required patience and detangler. Some mornings where the worst, either Kacee was Cranky or Liv was receiving her monthly visiter and Kacee's crankiness aggravated her. After their morning tasks were complete they gathered the things they would need for the day and packed in the car as they traveled to Liv's parents house. Because her mother worked certain days they were able to help out with Kacee, As much as Liv didn't want to depend on her mom and even Fitz's mother to watch their daughter they never took no for an answer. Depending on the day after school Fitz or Liv would drop each other off at work or and moved to pick up Kacee and head back home. Today was a Monday which meant Father and Daughter time would take place, after he dropped Liv off at the Bakery and would go pick her up at 8 when her shift ended. While Fitz or Liv was home they had the luxury of doing chores around the house, paying bills or do whatever was necessary.

When 2:45 rolled around Liv and Fitz were more than happy to get out of school, as today the had the senior class meeting over Prom and graduation. With graduation approaching in 2 months life would really begin for them. They moved in the car and started discussing their day.

"How was your day" Liv asked slouching down in the passenger seat as she was beyond tired from the school day. She prayed the bakery was slow so that she would be sent home.

"Well besides Ms. Harper being a huge pain in my ass about this graduation speech, pretty good yours?"

"Ahhh tiring. That test in Spanish 3 was a bitch." She said reflecting on the test she has just taken. Of course she always did good but with the impromptu sex this morning she didn't look over her notes.

"Hmph.. Well it seems as if some Spanish sticks with you." Fitz hinted with a raised eyebrow speaking of her using Spanish while they were having sex.

"I don't recall but how good does it feel to share the Valedictorian position with your girlfriend?" She asked laughing.

Although it wasn't typical that a school had two valedictorians their school did, they even had freshman's voting for them.

"I still beat you Liv. That doesn't count that you passed out cookies to those freshman's that's cheating." He said while he turned into her mothers street.

"Oh baby when will you let that go? I beat you fair and square but I don't mind delivering the graduating speech with you." Liv laughed while looking over at Fitz as he parked in the driveway of her childhood home.

"Yeah yeah only because I'm letting you" he commented as he shut off the car and turned to connect their lips. His tender kisses always seemed to relax Liv and made her forget her problems.

"Mmmmm.. I love you and your kisses" Liv said while looking at him with adoration.

"I love everything about you.. Even down to your slobbering when you're tired" he said as he got out of the car knowing Liv would argue that last statement.

"That is a lie Fitzgerald." She said while trying to hide the smile.

For the next 20 minutes they spent time talking to Maya about school and prom as Maya convinced Liv that they should get dressed at her childhood home. Fitz went to wake Kacee up from her nap only to be greeted with a overexcited toddler once she saw his face.

"Hey princess" Fitz said as he was in a crouched position kissing every part of her little face, he even kissed her nose which scrunched up. Even thought she wasn't his DNA running through her body, he still signed the birth certificate when the nurse asked and no one could tell him otherwise about Kacee Noel Grant.

"Hi dadeee" Kacee yelled out as she jumped into Fitz's arms from her princess bed Maya &amp; Eli bought her, for her own room at their house.

"Did you have fun with Nana today" he asked while standing up placing her in his arms to properly give her a bear hug.

"I did... Mommee you missed"

"You missed me and mommy?" He asked unsure of what she was saying.

"Yesssssss dadeee" Kacee said moving around in his arms.

"Hey Kac let's post a snap" Fitz said while taking out his phone.

"Oaayy" she said as she watched him unlock his phone and open snapchat. Once he was sure it was recorded he began talking.

_**"Kaceeeeee" Fitz said causing her to laugh.**_

_**"Yes daddeee" she said in a sing song voice**_

_**"I love you Pooh bear.. You love daddy?"**_

_**"I love you daddy" Kacee said before leaning up and kissing his cheek, right before the recording stopped. **_

"Come on baby.. We gotta take mommy to work then we are going to the store" he said as he carried her down the steps and where Liv was sitting.

"Hi pooh mommy missed you" Liv said as she grabbed Kacee from Fitz and began tickling her. "Agh there's mommy's favorite laugh."

"Mammeee.. Stap.." Kacee attempted to get out, finally able to catch her breath and lay back down on Liv to fully wake up. When she looked up she saw Maya smiling at her and Kacee decided to wave and blow a kiss. Something she learned from Maya and Joan when she was a baby and until this day she continued to do it.

* * *

Around 3:30 they decided to leave and drop Liv off at work, as Fitz promised her he would go to the store and pick up the things Liv had written down on the list. After dropping Liv off at work he looked back at Kacee to make sure she was alright and noticed how she was engrossed into her tablet for kids. Feeling like she was alright he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the grocery store. Once they were there he strapped Kacee into the cart how he had always watched Liv does and moved to the frozen food aisle. What he didn't expect was for Kacee to ask for cupcakes. So he spent a little extra money and bought them snacks to go with their daddy daughter time. 30 minutes later and 2 bags full of snacks, Kac and Fitz were eating cupcakes and chips and playing tag. He didn't notice that Kacee ate 3 cupcakes and he prayed she was out of energy before Liv came home or he would be chopped liver. This wasn't the first time something like this happened but Fitz could never say no to Kacee even if he tried.

Meanwhile on the other side of town the bakery was going beyond slow, something that they weren't used to. So with the labor being high Abby &amp; Liv got sent home way earlier than expected. And because Abby lived up the street from them she dropped Olivia off at home. She was happy to go home but the constant reminder of the visitor earlier and the request nagged her.

As soon as she walked into the house she was met with a loud TV and a screaming toddler clearly hyped up off of sugar.

"HIIIII MAMMMEEEE" Kacee yelled out as she ran into Liv's legs and began jumping up and down.

"Hey Pooh. Why are you hyper?" Liv asked sitting her purse and keys down.

"Cupcay and ships"

"You had cupcakes and chips" Liv asked while saying a prayer that Fitz didn't do it again.

"Yesssss" Kacee said laughing as she heard Fitz calling her name.

"FITZGERALD!" Liv yelled out causing Kacee to stop in her tracks and run back to Liv's arms.

"Shit" Fitz muttered to himself. He didn't have to see her face to know he was in hot shit.

"Hey babe.. How was work?" He asked trying to divert the inevitable.

"Why is Kacee so hyper." She asked with a stone face

"Well.. We had some snacks and maybe she had way too many cupcakes" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You have a 2 year old cupcakes.. A 2 year old?"

This wasn't the first time that Fitz had been careless to the rules they both made. Liv had explained to him time and time again that Kacee couldn't have more than one cupcake.

"Yes"

"You do realize it's sugar and a two year old. This isn't the first time that you have done this and been so carefree about it." She said sitting Kacee down and watching her as she ran off to watch the rest of Dora.

"Liv relax its a cupcake. I'll take her to the park and she'll run the energy out." He said not really noticing what the big deal was.

"I won't relax, you can't disregard the rules we made." Liv stated

"What is this really about. When I dropped you off you were fine and now you're pissed."

Taking a deep breath she thought about the many ways she could tell Fitz this without him flipping.

"I got a visit from someone at work today." She said looking down.

"Who?"

"Josh.." She said low almost making it hard for him to hear.

"Liv who" he asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Josh. He came to the bakery and we talked."

"Talked about what?" Fitz asked feeling his blood boil.

"Kacee.. He said that his mom ran into mom at the store and they were talking. Apparently Nyree divorced Chris and took Josh with her. She apologized over and over but..."

"You talked about my daughter to a man who did the worst possible act known to man."

"She's not your daughter she's MY daughter" She stated but had already regretted her words.

"Your daughter? Kacee is my daughter too. Did you forget that I signed the birth certificate. I will not approve of him seeing OUR daughter"

"Fitz please Kacee won't even know who he is and he just wants to see her." Liv said as she took out a bottle of water.

"You do realize how she got here right?" Fitz asked entirely fed up with the conversation.

"I do. And I've forgive him. God says Forgive but don't forget. I can never forget what happened but I have forgive him because to get revenge is wrong."

"You know what this is done.. Like you said she's your daughter. You make the decision but leave me out of it." Fitz said as he turned to walk out of the kitchen and headed to the couch.

"Seriously. You know what.. You're right she is my child. I birth her, I take care of her. So how about this.. Pooh come on." Liv said as picked up Kacee's shoes while she caught her running into Liv's legs.

Once she got Kacee's shoes on and grabbed her keys and purse, she placed Kacee on her hip and moved towards the car. Meanwhile Fitz stood there trying to figure what just happened.

When Liv had Kacee strapped in her car seat she quickly moved to the driver seat and drove off to her old home. she checked the time to see that it was 9 and Lucky her mother and father were gone to work so she didn't have to explain why she was upset with a energized toddler. It took her only 10 minutes to get to the old house and moved a wide awake toddler. She got into the house and quickly fed Kacee then moved upstairs to bathe and put her to bed. But the only thing that made the night worst was that Kacee had gotten used to Fitz bathing her some nights and the fact that he wasn't there only upset Kacee more.

"Pooh can you please stop crying you're making mommy sad" Liv said as she dressed and moved Kacee into Liv's old bed. She then stripped of her pants into shorts and took off her top, leaving her in her sports bra.

"Maaaaaammmmmmmeeee" Kacee cried out as her face turned redder than a tomato as Liv pulled her onto her chest.

"Pooh I'm here please stop crying. I'm here" She stated again trying to calm her daughter down and at least get her to sleep.

After 5 more minutes of crying, kisses and lullabies Kacee had finally calmed down and drifted to sleep before the door bell sounded and caused her to whimper out. Liv had texted Abby asking to come over her parents house and she hoped it was her. She didn't think about calling Fitz and at this point she didn't want to either. She needed to be away from him.. She needed to think.

Climbing from the bed with Kacee rested on her chest and checking to see that she was successfully falling asleep she moved down the steps to answer the door but long and behold it was a face she was avoiding.

"Can I come in?" The person asked causing Liv to stand in her spot, staring as she rubbed her daughters back up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so can I just say I wasn't shit for that last update and I'm sorry but our babies are alright. SN: let me just say these past eps of Scandal have been Bs. I won't rant but I'll just say Shonda isn't shit.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Fitz asked even though he knew if her answer was no he would've still went in.

"Yeah please" Liv said stepping back allowing him to come in then closing the door.

"Daddee" Kacee sleepily said as she raised her head up.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was sleep.." Liv said as she began rubbing Kacee's back hoping to lull her to sleep.

"Here let me hold her.. I just want to hold her" he said as he outreached his arms grabbing his baby girl.

"Come sit down please so we can talk" Liv said walking towards the living room. She knew in her mind she was wrong for leaving especially when she should've taken Fitz's feelings into consideration.

Once they were seating Fitz stared at the beautiful daughter in his arms. This was his baby girl and no one would take her away from him.

"I love you K bug... Daddy loves you so much." Fitz said as he kissed her cheeks, forehead and nose.

Liv could only stare at him and reflect on how wrong she was. Feeling like Liv was staring at him, he looked up locking eyes with her.

"Fitz... I..." As she began she became over filled with emotions. Taking a deep breath she started again, "Fitz first I want to say that I was completely wrong when it came to listening to your feelings and what you had to say. For a minute I truly forgot that you were the one person who stuck by me through my pregnancy. Kacee is just as much yours as she is mines. You would fight until the ends of the earth to protect her and I took that for granted. To say she was mines and that she was my daughter, that only I could make decisions was wrong. Honestly Babe I can't even fathom the fact of having Kacee around Josh. A mother is supposed to protect their child from hurt. And me walking out on you was immature and that's all I can ever do is run. I wanted to run when I found out I was pregnant. It's your name on her birth certificate. You are her father so I ask you can you please forgive me because if don't, i don't believe I can forgive myself. Sometimes I feel like it was my fault because I got raped and pregnant, like she's my responsibility only. But then I see you play with her and I see how her face lights up when she hears your voice or sees you. I really need to think about what I say before I say it and more importantly I need to listen to what you have to say.. And so I'm sorry.." Liv said taking a deep breath which let the dam of tears break. As she wiped her tears she noticed Fitz stand up and walk upstairs, guessing to Kacee's room.

When she didn't hear Fitz's foot steps descend down the stairs a couple of seconds later her tears started coming even faster. The possible "What If's" interfered her thoughts. She had really fucked up this time. She buried her face in her hands as the once quiet cries turned into loud muffled sobs. She didn't notice Fitz had came back until she felt in pulling her into his lap.

"Liv baby come here..." He said positioning her on his lap as she buried her face again.

"Baby please look at me." Fitz began pulling her arms away from her face, wiping her shredded tears. When she finally looked up he spoke..

"There you are... There's my pretty girl. Liv listen to me you were wrong for not listening and taking my feelings into consideration. I'm Kacee's parent just as much as you are. I signed the birth certificate she's mine and I won't let that bastard or anybody else take her away from me. I have always been there for you and her and I will continue until the day I die. Don't ever think that your rape and you getting pregnant is your fault. He was a low life bastard and he deserves what he's getting. He doesn't deserve to see Kacee and the wonderful life we live. Don't ever leave me just because you don't like what I said it how I feel. We are a team, Kace is ours not just yours. I love you so much Livvie but watching you walk out that door killed me. And taking our daughter, I couldn't bare to see that again." Fitz said looking away as he wiped away his tears.

"I'm so sorry Fitz... Really I can't explain how much I love you" Liv said as she leaned in to kiss Fitz stopping to see if he would respond.. She was met with eager lips.

"Can we go home.. Please I just want to be in bed with you holding me" Liv said as she laid down on his shoulder as her stomach growled.

"We can.. But first we need to feed you because that tiger in there will hurt somebody" he said laughing causing her to start laugh even harder.

"Oh my god" Liv claimed in embarrassment as she fell back in his shoulder.

"I love you Olivia Grant" Fitz stated briefly as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you more Fitz Grant" Liv said as she kissed his neck.

After spending about another 10 minutes just wrapped up in each others arms they moved upstairs to collect their sleeping toddler and bags. Fitz insisted on carrying Kacee and once she was strapped in the car seat he planted kisses all over her face. Feeling like he had enough for now he moved to the driver seat and started the car up moving to a nearby McDonalds to order they something to eat and get back to the house. They decided that Fitz would get the food and grabbing Kacee's diaper bag while leaving the bags for later, as Liv grabbed their baby and took her to her room.

Once they were full and showered they laid naked in bed simply holding each other. Liv was forever grateful that she had Fitz. And that he forgave her especially her words she said. Fitz took a deep breath thinking about the day's events. After Liv left he stood and contemplated what to do, and if it was one thing he learned from his father it was that communication was the key no matter who was in the wrong. The mood shifted when Liv sat up and moved to straddle his waist for the second time that night.

"Baby.." Liv said as she rocked her hips back and forth feeling his member rise up.

"Livvie... Fuck" he said opening his eyes and grabbing on her waist. He was even inside of her and he was close to cumming.

"Fitz..." She whimpered out as her right hand reached back to massage him. "Fitz I need you.."

"Fuck Liv I'm right here baby... Lift up.." He said lifting her up with his hips as he placed himself deep in her.

"I need you baby please.." She said as she looking down into his lustful eyes.

"I'm right here baby let daddy make you feel good." He said as he placed his right thumb on her clit and the other hand on her waist, giving him leverage and power over her.

"Oh god Fitz.." She moaned as Fitz began pushing her back and forth on him causing the familiar friction in her lower stomach.

"Right there Liv... Come one baby come on I know you feel it"

In that moment Liv was riding Fitz like no other. All that was heard through the room was soft moans and the audible wetness coming from Liv's pussy as Fitz rocked her back and forth.

"Oh fuck Liv.." He groaned as he circled her clit even harder, as her pussy clenched around him second by second feeling her slowly losing her willpower.

"Oh God cum for me... Liv I know you feel me" he said slapping her ass.

"Oh fuck... I feel you daddy... I'm cu-... I'm cumming baby" Liv cried out as she placed both hands on each if Fitz's shoulders.

"Let go.. I'm right here. Fuck me Liv" Fitz yelled as he pushed deep inside of her, cumming like never before.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh fuck... Ohhhhh fucking shit..Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ssssssshhhhiiiitttttttt... Shhhhhhiiiiiitttttttt" Liv groaned out as Fitz smacked her ass once more as her orgasm rocked through her and she went into deep a bliss.

Liv fell down on Fitz as her arms couldn't hold her up and more. A few minutes later Fitz was met with light snores her learned to love ever since they were little.

"I love you Livvie... Forever and always." He then kissed her on the forehead and took another breath as he tried to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

-one month later - May 15

Thinking back on last months situation with Liv and Josh made Fitz feel more confident in his relationship. The next day after they made up, they decided to go down and get a restraining order against Josh so that he couldn't come in contact with Liv nor Kacee.

Josh had gotten into in some trouble, as he was found guilty m of raping 5 other girls and almost beat one to death. He was now on trial, and they were sentencing him 20 years to life. Fitz and Liv wanted to cover all bases in any case he tried to contact them.

Deciding that retail therapy was good and Prom was 2 weeks away they went to the mall, in hopes for a prom and graduation dress. Once a parking spot was found, Fitz grabbed Kacee from her car seat, placing kisses on her stomach causing her sweet laugh to erupt. He then placed her on his shoulders as Liv grabbed her purse and diaper bag.

"Mamee yew get dress" Kacee asked as she leaned down resting her chest on Fitz's head while her arms moved to wrap around his chin.

"Yes pooh Mommy has to find a dress. And we gotta get you a dress for mommy a graduation" Liv said with a smirk.

"Liv no we just bought her a possible dress.. Our mothers just bought her two." Fitz said stopping in front so he could open the door signaling Kacee to hold on tight.

"Fine okay... But can we at least look"

"Yes baby." He said in a sing song.

"Oh don't say it like that. Now I feel bad" she said laughing.

"Let's go before I go to the arcade room with Kacee"

"Yyayayayayay games dadee" Kacee said excitedly.

"Kbug slow down we will go after mommy a dress okay?" He said pulling Kacee down from his shoulders and into his arms.

"Oka dadee.." Kacee said sweetly as she gave Fitz a kiss.

"At least someone knows how to obey daddy" Fitz said looking over at Liv.

"Well that's the difference between a good girl and bad one huh" she said briefly before waking into the store called Cinderella. A store particularly made for only Prom dresses.

20 minutes later and 5 dresses found Liv decided to try them on and weigh opinions.

"How does this one look" Liv asked as she walked out. Fitz and Kacee were caught in mid stride as Fitz had Kacee over his head giving her kisses.

"Well babe... I don't like it the color doesn't pop.. Do you like it?" He said honestly.

"Oh god no.. I thought you would like it"

"Next" he yelled out and continued playing with Kacee until Liv came back out.

45 more minutes and 17 dresses tried on in total they finally found the one perfect for the special night.

"How do you like it?" Liv asked hoping Fitz would feel the same.

"Honestly babe?"

"Yes Fitz."

"It's not even prom night and I want to take the dress off you now."

"You like it? Like that much" She asked feeling confident they were on the same page.

"Livvie I love it and I love you" he said standing up with a sleeping toddler and walking over to kiss her.

"Good because I love it.. And I love you more"

"I guess your daughter couldn't hang." Fitz laughed as he emphasized the sleeping child.

"She has your snores and she looks so cute when she's sleep like you"

"Like both of us" he said kissing her lips again then moving to sit down, and wait for Liv to dress back in her clothes so they could check out and get his tux. But what Liv didn't know was that he had already got it, all he needed what's the bow tie and cumbersome. Around 5:30 they decided to head home and nap as the day's events called for a really nice nap.

* * *

Thoughts? I mean how adorable is Kacee?! Shout out to Mo bew!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes its real, Shattered Pieces update. FINALLY lol. Hey everyone. I just wanted to say I'm deeply sorry for the wait for this update. I started my second year of college and becoming more active has played a huge part on this. Also Scandal has had a huge factor, We won't even get into that because I'm extremely pissed with Liv. But anyways I want to thank everyone who PM'd and reviewed, the last review actually gave me motivation to write. Anyways, here is the new update. I hope you enjoy and please please review.

* * *

-two weeks later, May 29th

"Good Morning baby girl." Liv said as she found herself peeking in Kacee's room. She needed to be in her baby girls presence after the recent events. Kacee reminded her so much of Fitz and although she wasn't his biological daughter, their bond and love couldn't be any better.

"Murni maammee" Kacee said with a smile as she jumped up from her bed to Liv.

"Did you sleep good." She asked her daughter as she brushed back her wild curls that seemed to get longer by the day.

"I did, but hunge mamee" Kacee said as she gave puppy dog eyes and rubbed her stomach in emphasis.

"Okay well lets go brush our teeth and then we will make breakfast for us and daddy" Liv stated as she walked in the bathroom with her munchkin on her hip, placing her on the counter. They performed their morning duties and moved to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Liv was sad because Kacee would be leaving them to spend the night with Fitz's parents. Soon after Fitz woke up and joined his two girls in the kitchen. Thankful that school was cancelled today, because it became a lazy family day, where they ate and watched kids movies that they knew Kacee would enjoy.

-The next morning-

The light beaming in from the sun was the most beautifullest thing that Fitz has ever seen. Of course next to his baby girl Kace. But the way Liv's skin looked as the  
sun hit her skin made Fitz's member become extremely happy. Soon he found himself scooting closer and closer to her body. Just like clockwork, Liv began moaning and stirring already preparing her relaxed body.

"Mmmm… Fitz" Liv moaned as she felt him turning her body over and pulling her Victoria's Secret panties down while he moved under the covers in between her legs.

"Fuck Liv you're already so wet for me" he said briefly before diving into her, eating away at her sweet nectar.

For a moment Liv thought that she was dreaming until her eyes popped open and she felt his fingers sliding into her.

"Oh fuck baby... Right there."

"You like that Livvie.. Tell how you like it" he said looking up at her hoping to make eye contact and when they did he dove right back in to taste her.

"Oh I like it.. Shit I'm gonna cum... Right there" she said as her legs began to shake uncontrollably and her pussy tensed.

"Mmmmmhmmm" Fitz moaned as he hummed on her clit causing her to explode.

"FUUUUCCCKKKINNGG SHIT!" Liv yelled out igniting a chuckle from Fitz. Finally coming up he kissed her on the lips allowing her to taste herself. The sweetest taste either of them have ever had.

"I told you My tongue was going to be your alarm clock." He said as he pulled her into his side.

"Mmmmm you did, but I didn't think it would be this early." She said gazing at the alarm clock which read 6:45am.

"Are you ready for tonight. It's the big night" he smiling down on her.

It was Saturday, May 30th, 2015 which meant it was prom night. They already had their dress and suit at Liv's childhood home where they planned to get dressed. Joan and Amaya had already planned a Going off to Prom party, as it was promptly starting at 6:30 and they would leave for prom at 8.

"I am. I'm extremely excited. We can't stay I. Bed because you have to go get a hair cut and I need to get my hair done."

"You're right. It just feels so good. Speaking of hair, how are you going to get it." He was really interested to know how she would get it done since it was already long and very rare of her to straighten it. It simply took too long for her to do it and she was never a huge fan of going to hair salons.

"It will be a surprise. Just know you'll love it."

They laid in bed for another hour enjoying each others presence. To just hold one another and have nothing to worry about was truly a blessing. Soon after Liv hopped up, ridding herself of her PINK night shirt.

"Wanna join me?" She asked as she seductively walked backwards to the bathroom.

"Oh baby is that even a question." Fitz said as he jump up racing into the bathroom causing her to erupt in laughter.

* * *

Around 10:30 they were dressed and ready to head out to get ready before Prom. Liv couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed Kacee. She had spent the night over Joan and Big Gerry's house; they had Facetimed Fitz and Liv because heir daughter was too excited to show off the gifts that her grandparents had gotten her just because. Kacee was their only grandchild and they be damned if they didn't spoil her rotten. Fitz and Liv had already discussed it with their parents about spoiling her but they never seemed to listen. She was excited to see her baby girl but even more to share this special night with the one she loved and her best friends. 30 minutes in the car and Fitz was dropping Liv off at her childhood home, so that she could eat and get her make up and hair done. That alone would take hours and it would give Fitz more than enough time to get his hair cut and Liv's present. He had been planning this surprise and he would do everything in his power to make sure Liv loved it.

"I'll see you later babe." Liv said as they pulled In the driveway.

"See you later beautiful. I love you" he said as he leaned over grabbing Liv's chin and bringing her face closer.

"I love you-.." Before luv could finish her sentence Eli was coming outside to watch them.

"Hey Grant kept your lips off my baby girl. You've already stolen Kace you can't have Liv." Eli said with a joking manner.

Fitz laughed at the joke. "Sorry Dad. I can't help it she's so cute.. Both of them are."

"Yeah I know. I'll be over around 2." He said waving as Fitz drove off.

"Hey daddy" Liv said excitingly as she hugged her father. Granted she was a mommies girl but she always had been a daddy's girl deep down.

"Hey baby girl, are you excited about Prom." He asked as they walked inside the house.

"I am... Just a little nervous" she said placing her purse and bag down on the counter as she went for something to drink.

"There's nothing to be nervous about you are beautiful and that dress is beautiful. But Liv on a serious note, I want you and Fitz to be careful tonight. I know you guys are already sexually active but just be careful. You guys are both going to college and Kacee is already enough" Eli said looking seeping into her eyes.

"Ewww dad I know. Fitz and I are careful and as far as tonight we have it cover. Kace is enough for us right now. I promise no more babies for a while." Liv said with a smile. Granted she adored having a Kacee but having another baby right now was not in the plan.

"Good I'm glad. Well I'm pretty sure your mother is going to come looking for you if you dot get up there. I'm gonna go shower quickly and head over to the Grant house. Love you baby girl"

"Love you too dad" Liv said laughing at the conversation that just happened. Sex Talk with her father would forever be weird but she was thankful.

Soon she went on a hunt for her mother so that they could get started on her hair, nails and make-up. Her moms co-workers were also part time hair stylists and make up artists and promised they could get Liv together for prom. Because it's a girls special day next to their wedding and she should be the center of attention. Stacey, Jolene and Michelle were already there having a glass of wine when Liv walked into the room. Quickly saying greetings, they began getting started as Maya went to retrieve Liv's dress.

Fitz was riding to the barbershop to meet up with Harrison and Andrew as he received a phone call from his father.

"Hey son. I just picked it up. It's truly a beauty and she's going to love it." Big Gerry said.

"Thanks dad I hope so. I'll be there in 30 I'm on my way to get my hair cut."

"Okay son. I love you and be safe."

"Love you too dad. Kiss Kacee for me."

"Will do son" Big Gerry said as he hung up the phone, In search for his beautiful hyper granddaughter.

Around 6:30 Fitz had arrived back to Liv's parents home with his baby girl in tote. She was Beyond excited to see her mother and other grandmother. She was never a kid to complain about spending time with her grandparents, and it was alwasy a treat when she spent the night because they always baked cookies and watched movies. 7:00 was the time that family, friends and co-workers began arriving for their prom party. Abby with Harrison and Quinn with Andrew would be arriving to her house also, to go off to prom together.

Liv was ready and dressed by the time 7:45 hit. They were putting on the finally tocuhes as Eli announced that they were almost ready for pictures to be taken.

"Pooh you look so beautiful. Oh my god, you're father and I produced a damn good thing." Maya stood gloating as she stared in amazement on how beautiful her baby girl was. No longer was she the 13 and 14 year old who loved for her mother to straighten her hair or polish her toes on Saturdays. She was a high school senior with a daughter and future husband of her own.

"Thank you mommy." Liv said trying to contain her smile. She then picked up her phone to post a snap, turning the camera to the front so that you could only see part of her hair but not her face. Once the picture was snapped, she captioned it "Just wait for it" with a blushing face and crown emoji.

Maya and her co- workers excited the room to go mingle with everyone before 8 when it was time to reveal Liv's prom look. When the time struck Olivia walked out of the room so beautifully making everyone stop in their tracks and admire her beauty. She had a Chiffon Tulle material dress with sequins around the bust. The color was Gold at the top and almost a peach color at the bottom. The back was cut like a raceback shirt, she paired with a gold bracelet adn diamond earrings. Her shoes were Gold Highness Strass Christian Louboutins that she had recieved as a gift from her mother. Because her hair was so long they decided to do spirals with half up and half down. Her make up was simple yet elegant. She had gold eye shadow and glossy lips. Liv looked as if she was truly the princess of the castle. Pictures we soon taken and Fitz just had to get one with his queen as he as dressed in a White tux, with a gold comberbund, hankerchief and shoes. They looked like the perfect couple.

Many pictures were taken with family and their friends but Liv's favorite one as when Kacee came to take a picture with them. Fitz held her as him and Liv kissed her cheeks, just like they did in the picture when she was a baby. One of Fitz's favorite pictures was with him and Liv as he picked her up holding her in the air as she kissed him. After a series of pictures were taken, they were eager to post on Instagram and Snapchat. Fitz posted the picture of Liv and him with the caption **"Your King and Queen Goals"** with the hashtag #2k15 with the crown, heart eyes and girl and boy emoji. In 5 minutes they already had 389 likes and 145 comments. Liv then recorded her and Fitz on snap kissing with the caption reading **"Your goals"** with the red heart emoji.

Around 8:45 they were in the limo and heading out to the venue for prom. Estatic isn't the word for how they felt. The night was filled with dancing, pictures and more laughter. There wasn't supposed to be any drinking at Prom, but it was their prom so granted somebody spiked the punch with Hennessy. Causing everyone to fell the effects. Prom was well over at 3 and they were beyond drunk. They decided to go to their hotel, as Liv and Fitz could barely make it to their room without wanting to fuck in the elevator. The only thing stopping them was their friends. Fitz grabbed Liv's hips hard and she continuesly began to grind on him causing his member to become painfully erected against his tight dress pants.

"Livvie if you don't want everyone to know how much you can takr of me I suggest you stop." Fitz said whispering in her ear.

She giggled knowing exactly what she was doing to him. In honesty she wanted him to fuck her like he's never done before.

Once saying their good nights to everyone they rushed into their hotel room. They were so horny thanks to the Hennessy and Liv knew tonight would be the night that she would get pregnant again.

"Baby.." Liv moaned out as she unzipped her dressed and laid back on the bed in nothing but her new PINK thongs.

"Fuck Liv... Turn over" he said as he undressed completely, stroking g his member until he reached her.

"Fitz... Please fuck me." She asked in a childlike voice.

"You want it baby?" He asked as he licked her dripping pussy. She had fully arched her back in pleasure as Fitz licked the soul out of her.

"Oh I'm gonna cum... Right there" Liv yelled out right when she was reaching her climax Fitz slammed into her deep and hard causing her to cum and body to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh shit Liv." He groaned and he smacked her ass hard.

"Baby I feel you in my throat oh god god god god..."

In a matter of minutes Liv was coming all over again, He kept going like he was trying to give her baby.

Their sexcapades didn't stop until 8am that morning when they were both worn out. Both completely satisfied.

* * *

Thoughts? Lol again I am sooo sorry for taking a year and a lifetime to update. But I will try hard to update because I really love this story and some of the events are very close to my heart. I thank you guys and Lynn &amp; Mo... Y'all already know I love yall.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I had to focus more on my education this school year because nobody else was going to get that 4.0 for me. Thank you to the reviewers who left comments. You guys where the ones who sparked me to finish the writing. Honestly I had to go back and read my own story so that I can update. Anyways Please enjoy this update and never stop giving me you criticism.

* * *

-The Morning after-

The next morning were filled with nothing short of small smiles and small touches as Fitz and Liv admired each other's features. Last night they witness the best prom ever imaginable. Abby had the crazy idea to spike the punch with Hennessy as they also took shots of it. Everyone was feeling good and decided to let everything go and have fun as seniors. Liv started giggling as she thought back to Fitz's face after tasting the punch and his dancing after it really hit his system. Fitz's kisses on her forehead brung her out of the trans.

"What has you so tickled this morning" Fitz asked softly as the sun hit her face. It made her eyes sparkle and her smile seemed to burst his heart much like Kacee's.

Giggling one last time she looked up to reach his eyes.. "I was thinking about last night and how drunk we were.."

"Remember you had to boost Abby up a little more to go spike the punch for us" He said chuckling.

"Oh my god she was so scared to pour that Hennessy in the bowl" Liv stated as she snuggled closer to Fitz.

"That wasn't the only thing in there" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well CJ that lives down the block spiked it with Paul Masson and 1800."

"Oh lord.. They are literally the only ones who will ever be bold enough to do that… Abby is especially include, that girl is crazy child."

"Well that's our crazy sister.." Fitz said shaking his head and shifting to lay on his back.

"Huh.."

"What?!'

"What did you say?" Liv said looking at him with a grin.

"I said that's our crazy SISTER. Abby is familys, she's been with us in the high's and low's and I can guarantee she will be here with us well after we are married..."

"Say it again" Liv said climbing on top of him.

"Well after Olivia and Fitzgerald Grant are married" He stated as he grabbed her hips.

"Mmmm I love the way that sounds." She said as she leaned down to kiss his lips but only for a second before they both looked at each other and smiled.

They both had a pet peeve that before they shared many kisses they were to brush their teeth, It was something they despised as they saw it in movies and shows. Often Liv would ask "how can both of yall wake up and start kissing with tongue before putting a toothbrush to your mouth" In which Fitz would return with a nod in agreeance and a laugh.

After they had finished their morning duties they made their way to the hotel rooms kitchen to make something to eat as they had missed breakfast. Most possibly from the looks of the liquor they drunk it is safe to say that everyone in their crew had missed breakfast and it was for certain that they had hangover's. Once Fitz finished making breakfast, they decided to go through their snaps from the previous night. On Liv's it showed Abby and Harrison kissing like never before in the photobooth as Huck and Mo Had their make out session in the limo.

On Fitz's snapchat it showed him and Liv dancing at the prom. But also in one snap it showed her dancing to Tank- Slowly as everyone gave their dates and crushes a lap dance. The final one showed the crew in the elevator dancing to no music but the songs in their minds and the laughed. It was the best night they could ever have. They laid on the couch watching tv, simply enjoying each others company, as they weren't too worried about Kace because she was with both sets of grandparents.

_**With prom being on a Sunday, administration decided because baccalaureate was Wednesday Evening that they would make monday the day of Baccalaureate and grad practice. June 4th, 2016 was graduation and to say they were excited was the least. Colleges in every state were begging for their attendance, offering full ride but they indeed had their heart set on one thing and that was staying close to family and friends. They were planning on spending this summer with family and friends before making a big move almost 30 minutes Of course there was talk about enrolling Kacee into a daycare but their parents somehow changed their mind. Either way they were dedicated to spending time with their only grandchild, but not for long would she be the only one.**_

It was around 6:45 when Olivia's alarm went off and to say she woke up angry was the least. She was about to crawl out of bed until a familiar voice graced her ears.

"Livvie… Lay back down we don't have school today." Fitz said tiredly as he rolled over to pull her back to him.

"Babe maybe you forgot that we have a 2 year old that will be up very soon."

"And when she wakes up she knows to go to the bathroom and handle her business… We have a very young and intelligent daughter. Plus she won't be up for another 2 hours, we both know how she values her beauty rest."

"I wonder where she got that from.' Liv said with a chuckle as she moved to go use the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah she got it from both of us." He said rolling over to her spot. For some reason he could never get enough of her scent.

Inside the bathroom Liv was sitting on the toilet rolling her eyes as she noticed spots on her underwear. It was the time of the month where Mother Nature also known as Satan came to visit. Luckily she's only on for 4 days at a time.

"Fuck me.." She said getting up to run shower water and undressing. Once she was complete done she walked back into the room to grab her a pair of period underwear and a pair of shorts.

"Satan has came to visit?" He asked looking up as the door opened.

"Fucking Satan has came… stupid bish. Wait until I see her I'm telling you she's gonna wish she never saw me." Liv said angrily as she began walking back to bathroom with her stuff.

30 minutes later she was clean and under pain control she decided to make her way into Pooh's room but stopped in mid stride when she heard Fitz's and Pooh talking. She tried her best to look through the crack of the door without being seen. She fell in love a little more when she saw them interacting. She snickered a little as she saw Fitz laying in Kac's old play pen with her laying on his chest. His feet were hanging out and it looked so uncomfortable but there was no lengths that he wouldn't go.

"Hey princess.." He said looking down waiting for her to lift her head to look at him.

"Yes" She said with wide gray eyes and her curly hair bounced.

"I want you to promise me that you will always be happy. You will know that mommy and daddy love you no matter what. We promise to make you proud but especially I promise not to ever break your heart. I will protect you and mommy to the ends of earth. Just promise me to never break my heart and always give me good kisses." He said reaching for her neck cause her to laugh and move.

"Promise me baby girl." he said with so much emphasis and sincerity.

"I promesss daddee. I Lub yew" She said with a wide smile then leaned down to kiss his nose.

"You are gonna break so many guys hearts. You know that"

"Yess" This caused him to grin as she probably didn't quite understand what he was saying, but that was fine because she would in later years.

"Daddee"

"Yes my love.."

"I hungry… pantakes?" She asked with so much confidence and enthusiasm.

"You want Pancakes baby girl"

"Yeeessssssss" He would never understand how a fluffy circle could make one so happy. He prayed he would never lose that about her.

"Well let's go get it started. We can surprise mommy with breakfast." He said struggling to get up.

In that moment Liv unlocked her phone and opened Snapchat to record the hilarious moment in a while. She began laughing harder but softly as Fitz kept falling back in. Kacee even got a few laughs as it lit up her little face to see her daddy fighting to get out. When the video was completely done recorded to titled it "I can never get enough" with a pink heart emoji. She then clicked over to regular camera so that she could record more.

"Kace it's funny to see daddy stuck." He asked as he laughed at himself.

"Dadde shuck" She said as she mover closer to help him out but she didn't realize that it was a trap as he unleashed a whirlwind of tickles to her tummy. Her laugh was a good belly laugh and could light up any dark room.

"Daaaaa staapppp…" she pleaded as she was out of breath. Liv continued standing there recording the Father-Daughter moment.

"Okay Princess daddy stops but only with a kiss."

Mustering up enough strength and finally catching her breath she placed a kiss on his forehead, nose and lips much like how he would do her or Liv.

Once they were up, they both noticed Liv in the door holding her phone and laughing like never before with her phone.

"Surprise!" She said in a joking manner, letting him know that she had been there listening to their conversation.

"Surprise!" Kace replied back in an excited manner. It was amazing how one little girl could be so excited about seeing her parents. It caught Liv off guard when she wiggled out of his arms to race over to her and grabbed both of her legs. She quickly scooped her up and inhaled her soft scent. Liv could smell Kacee all day if it meant keeping her calm.

They made their way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Around 9:30 they decided to go lay on the couch until it was time for Liv and Fitz to be at the location for rehearsal which started promptly at 12:15pm. The conversation went from school to their parents wedding anniversary. They were in agreeance that they needed to start looking now for a gift. Many believe that it was God who made their anniversary on the same day, June 14th.

* * *

**-Thursday-**

At graduation rehearsal the crew were having the laughs of their lives as the talked about the events that transpired on Prom night. Abby was pretty sure that Harrison had fucked her into her third trimester of pregnancy. She felt weird about being with him because of his old relationship with Lynn, Liv's cousin. Once she had the courage to tell Lynn, she eased Abby's mind by telling her that they were nothing but friends. Granted they had went on 2 dates but it wasn't much chemistry there.

Quinn said that her and RJ couldn't even make it on the bed to have sex as they did it on the floor, twice on the stairs and multiple times in the kitchen. "I'd hate to be the maid that had to clean up our rooms" When the story time got on Liv and Fitz they declined to share but did say that "If a child was made, we have one hell of a story to tell how they were created."

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

It was graduation day and it meant that life was really about to kick in for everyone as they would no longer be Career tech high school students. They woke up early to get ready. Liv had to straighten her hair and make sure that Kacee was alright. Her hair was long enough to be placed in a curly bun. She would be wearing a light pink dress with white baby doll shoes to match. The dress was picked out by Fitz. While Liv was straightening her hair she started reciting her speech. What she didn't realize was that Kacee was sitting right on the floor next to her chair admiring how beautiful her mother really was. Fitz was in the bedroom watching sports center and reading over his speech as well. Liv was dressed in a semi short white dress with light Pink heels similar to Kacee's dress with her hair bone straight. Fitz on the other hand decided to wear black slacks with a white shirt and light pink handkerchief and bowtie. When he saw how big her dress made her ass look, he couldn't help himself but to comment. Her body, mind and soul never ceased to take his breath away.

Finally around 9:45 they left out of the house en route to the Auditorium graduation was being held at. Once they got there they were met with eager and excited parents mainly because they got to see their grandchild and their children being graduates.

"Hi my little buttercup" Maya called out as Kacee locked eyes with her and started to run. She crouched down with open arms as her granddaughter crashed into her. Maya began planting kisses on her neck as she began to laugh from the tickling feeling. Eli came around and wrapped his arm around Maya's waist as he kissed Kacee also.

"Hi nana" Kacee said as she looked up from Maya's shoulder and used her tiny hands to smush Maya's face to give her a kiss much how she would do to Kacee.

"I missed you"

"I missssss yew" She said back with a smile.

Joan and Big Gerry eventually walked up and Kacee's excited transferred.

"Well I hope she missed us too because I sure do miss hearing that little laugh" Big Gerry said as he walked up bearing a sad face to get sympathy from Kacee.

"Me too.. Man Gerry I think our only granddaughter forgot about us." Joan said briefly with a hint of sadness also.

"Hi GG n papa" Kacee said reaching her arms from Maya so that she can greet her other grandparents. Gerry was the first to grab her and do what everyone did when they held her, he inhaled her soft scent. Nothing like a 2 years old scent to calm a 6'5, 41 year old man down and keep him leveled. When he first found out about Liv's rape he was ready to roll some heads, exactly at the same level Eli was. But it took some talking to and a couple of drinks to help them realize they would be welcoming a baby boy or girl. Handing Kacee back off to Joan, Eli and Gerry made their way to Fitz. They asked if he was ready. Granted he was ready to take charge of his life, and today would be the day that he had the chance.

20 minutes later the ceremony was starting. They were seating according to last name placing Liv and Quinn right next to each other. She looked out to the crowd and saw Kacee standing up on Eli's thighs waving out to them. They both smiled and waved back as their daughter never stopped reminding them the reason for their hustle. Fitz looked out onto the crowd and noticed that his daughter…. His daughter no man's other daughter, and especially not that lowlifes sperm donor that got her on this earth was blowing kisses and clapping at him once their locked eyes and it caused tears for him. Within a few minutes after the greetings of the parents and faculty It was Olivia's turn to give her speech.

Nervous as ever she stood up and said a little prayer before getting to the podium..

**_"Good Morning… My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope and first I want to say that is an honor to be up here serving the graduation speech to the class of 2016. I had the privilege to serve as the 2015-2016 Valedictorian. I want start by thanking my parents and best friends."_** Liv stopped as she looked at both sets of parents and smiled.

**_"... Without your mental, moral and physical support I don't think that I would have personally made it to this day. Lastly I want to thank my outstanding boyfriend Fitz and our beautiful daughter Kacee. Pooh you have changed mommy's image on life and love itself. Each day you find new ways to make me smile and melt my heart. Other days I want to change my name because you call me that so much. But I will take it all any time of the day, because you make me better. You make me whole and that I can steal the world just for you. At first my education wasn't a huge deal for me.. Actually thinking back on my freshman year, I did fairly well. But I said to myself Sophomore year I have to really improve and keep my focus. I have to be the one to also encourage my friends to have study sessions four times out of the week. If we want a change we have to be the change. Anyways, There was a horrible tragedy that happened to me, but it became my greatest blessing and my thirst for knowledge. Junior year I had a reason to go hard and give 1000% to my education. In which it made it more easier come senior year let me tell ya. With this success came an easy decision to attend Columbia University this fall to study Psychology. But what I learned was how precious life really can be. What it means to be determined and have others who are just as determined to succeed as I am. The road was none short of easy and everyday was a new challenge, but somehow we all found the strength to continue and prosper. To Ms. Landers I thank you so much. I never understood why you were on me night and day, but it was because you saw something in me Sophomore year that I didn't quite see in myself. To the Graduating class, I pray that you never take "No" for an answer, that you set higher goals and set even higher steps in achieving them, You continue to stay humbled and pray even when things feel like it could get no worse nor better. Thank you and I truly wish nothing but greatness for each and everyone." Liv was graced with a room full of claps and praises as she walked back into her row to sit down. After she was seated Fitz made his way to the stage to give the final speech before the received their diplomas._**

_**"Wow well I must say that, Olivia Pope's speech was none the less but the best. I think she learned all that wisdom from me… oh yeah and her parents. Good morning, my name is Fitzgerald Nicholas Grant III. I, too served as the 2015-2016 Class Valedictorian, weird right. We are the only two students in history of this Career Tech to have two valedictorians. I want to thank the Parents, faculty, and staff for believing in us and seeing to it that we received the best education that we deserve. We are both attending Columbia University this fall except I will be studying Medicine. To my friends, you guys are truly a blessing, and have displayed loyalty far more than anyone has ever done. You guys will be at my wedding and vise versa. Our kids will grow up with each other and we will celebrate success together..."**_

Liv looked at Fitz, hoping that he would mention her but he didn't which caused her to get a slight attitude. Quinn quickly told her to calm down that she is going to be mentioned.

_**"... To my parents, I honestly didn't understand how you found the motivation to push us, but now I do because I have a daughter of my own. Not many students can stand here and say that are graduating high school let alone a certification in a different career path. To the graduating class, this is it. Our lives truly start today after we receive that diploma. We have our whole lives ahead of us so there is no reason why we should be limited to the thing we do. Set your standards high, higher than what the next person has. God lead us on different paths but one thing we were destined for is greatness. Continue to push through even when it seems like you can't any longer, trust me you will thank yourself in the long run. Remain humbled and do everything with a pure heart. To my beautiful baby girl Kacee Noel"**_ This caused Kacee to bounce up and down in excitement as Maya placed her feet on her thighs. The toddler was so filled with excitement about her father saying her name she said back "Hi Dadee" Causing a que of "awwws".

_**"Kace you continue to amaze me every day. You grow so much and everyday you make me proud to be a father. Times when I thought about giving up, I reminded myself that I had a greater purpose and it was you. Continue to serve as daddy's motivation because I will certainly do all for you. And finally to my Fiancee, Livvie I don't know how you do it.."**_

The word caused Liv to look up at Fitz, causing her tears to form. He simply grinned back at her while all of her classmates smiled in grace.

_**"...Everyday you seem to find the courage to go on everyday and take care of the household and most importantly our daughter. I thank God for you all the time, because you also shaped and molded me into the man I am now and the man I am going to be. I want to spend my life with you and build our empire together with it being stronger than ever."**_ By this time everyone had pushed for Liv to go up there with him. Her stomach dropped when she saw him get down on one knee and pull out the engagement ring box from his pocket. It was a stunning blue and white diamond 5/8 carat, 14k ring. Making any woman die from the sight of how beautiful it was.

"Olivia Pope will you do me the honor of spending your life with me, to have me as your husband and main supporter. Will you marry me?" He asked knowing for a fact their love was strong and nothing could ever come between them.

Shaking her head, she said "Yes." After he slid the ring on he kissed her and together they said thank you.

After graduation there was tons of pictures being taken to the newly graduated and engaged couple. Every ones favorite picture was when Kacee was kissing both Liv and Fitz's cheek as they held their diploma. It was a big accomplishment for them. Not many people can say they went through the same storm and come out stronger than ever. Later in the day, they celebrated with a party at the Grant house All of their friends and their families came for the joyous moment. A new milestone was reached. Kacee was so worn out from playing with her cousins, that her grandparents decided to keep her so that Fitz and Liv had a little time to celebrate.

**Later that Night**

Once they were showered and back in bed they decided to exchange grad gifts. Liv had gave Fitz a locket with a picture of her and Kacee in it to remind him to keep family first and to remember why he is doing the things that he is doing. Fitz gave her a open heart necklace, to remind her to keep her heart open and pure. To accept new opportunities as they come.

"Today was truly amazing and I'm so proud of everything you have accomplished. I know the road was beyond tough but you pulled through no matter how hard the card was dealt. And very soon you will be my wife." Fitz said as he began pulling on her panties. Liv thanked her lucky stars that she was off her period and that she was in the clear.

"Very soon you will be my husband… Fitz Im very proud of you. You stood by my side and always remained my supporter since we were little. When everything happened I knew I was going to be a single mother but you stepped up. You have a heart of gold Fitzgerald. Some woman is going to be a very lucky lady when she marries you" Liv said allowing him to take off her panties, while she removed her tank top.

"Well I think I'm about to cash in on this lucky lady." He said as he laid her down on her, planting a series of kisses on her face and neck. Making her shiver with every touch.

"Ohhhh Fitz… you make me feel so good.." She moaned out in ecstasy as he moved lower to her crown.

"Are you ready for daddy" He stated with confidence as he knew she would never resist him. He placed his tongue on her clit, pausing until she started to speak to lick.

"Plea…" Was all that she could get out before she let out a snake like hiss.

"Tell me…"

"It's yours.." She said while inhaling knowing what was going to come next.

"Good girl." He praised her before he began eating away like it was their last time.

"Oohhh…. Ba… I can't take it.." Liv started to tremor as the sensation became too much. Her right hand started roaming up her body as she groped her breast while her left hand slid down to grip Fitz's hair as he brought her to the edge.

"Fitz slow… I'm gonna come… Fuck"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Right there…. I'm coming.. Oh I'm coming." Liv screamed out as her orgasm rocked her body, causing her to lift up from the bed. She caught her breath and fell back onto the bed to catch her breath. But knowing him he was never satisfied until she was completely weak.

Once he was done licking her cum up he moved up, licking his lips and relishing in her taste on his lips. He lifted her body up and moved to sit behind her. Pushing her hair to the side he started to whisper words in her ear that was only a recipe for a night of drainage. He started massaging her breasts causing a moan to escape.

"We are going to play a little game tonight. Daddy is going to make you cum over and over. But if you touch my hand or try to squirm away, you won't be allowed to cum for a week.. You understand baby?" He said with a grin. This plan had been on his to do list and tonight was the perfect night.

"Yes.." She moaned out quietly, while not her mind she knew that he was going to be the death of here

"I can't hear you.." He said moving his hand from her breast to her pussy.

"Yes.. I understand" she let out loudly as she bucked her hips towards his hand letting him know that she was prepared for whatever.

"Good… Daddy wants to see you from behind" In that moment she knew it was her cue to bend over. Once she did he lined up in position she looked back with lust in her eyes.

"Oh god…" Fitz moaned out on how tight and warm she was. Everytime he entered her it felt like the first time.

"You make me feel so good baby" Liv whimpered out as her eyes closed.

"Let me have it Livvie…" He started moving faster and faster in which brung her closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Oh shit… Shit… Shit.. Shit." She repeated as her head dropped as she couldn't believe how deep he was going.

"Tell me" He demanded as he smacked her ass hard leaving a slight red handprint.

"I'm there… I'm coming…Fitz I'm coming…"

"You coming for daddy.."

"Daaaadddddddyyyy…. FUCK!" She screamed out as her oussy exploded all over him.

Fitz then shifted moving Liv on top of him as he propped pillows up in order to get comfortable. Once in was inside of her he started rocking her hips back and forth simultaneously hitting her spot causing her to cum again. This time he was ready to go with her.

"Liv if you don't stop I'm gonna cum.."

"Cum with me Fitz. Oh damn…" She groaned out as her body was going weak with every stroke.

"Oh Livvie…"

"Cum baby" she said firmly as she started bouncing on his dick making them mere seconds away from coming together.

"OHHHH FUCK" They both screamed out together. It felt like their whole body had exploded as the connected again on another level. Although Fitz had a final plan in motion.

Fitz then pulled her down off top of him and placed her on his side with her legs spread. He licked his hand and placed it where she was dripping wet at once again. He slid in and stroked her spot causing her to muster enough energy to pant out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck... That's what I want... Fittzzzzz that's what I want"

"I know baby... Let go let go"

"Nooooo..." She screamed out as she withheld her orgasm from him.

"He's gonna make me squirt hard.." She thought as she moaned out while sitting up to look him dead in the eyes. Her face scrunched up like she was afraid of how powerful this orgasm would be.

"This is what you want" he asked as he placed 2 fingers inside her wet pussy.

"Oh god oh .." She moaned falling backwards on the couch breaking their eye contact.

"I know baby let go... " looking to her as he began moving his fingers faster to get her further in her zone.

"It's too good..."

"I know let me have it.." He said dropping down to kiss her right breast.

"I..."

"Look at me.. Look at me" he said firmly as he stopped waiting for her to look. As soon as she looked he placed his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Let go Liv... Let go baby I'm here I feel you"

"Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck fuck fuck..." Liv repeated as she placed her hand on his wrist trying to get him to let up. as the wave of her cum squirted out of her, Fitz fingers became drenched. the euphoric feeling washed over her as she fell back onto the bed.

After a few minutes of them both panting they finally moved to a cuddling position as Fitz pulled the covers on them. Soon after Liv was able to speak.

"Fuck Fitz… You really are going to get me pregnant again." She said laughing at the fact that he would enjoy that image.

"What can I say it's something about you.. It's something you do to me." He said grabbing her closer, causing her to feel his yet again hard member.

"Down boy… I don't think I can go again.. I'm sore"

"Sorry baby.. But yeah I'm dead tired but apparently Mr. Thomas is ready to go again. It's okay we can wait until later." He said as he cuddled his face into her neck, giving her a kiss.

"It's okay.. Just as long as you only fuck me like that."

"No doubt.. You are the only one.."

5 minutes had gone past when Liv spoke up for the final night.

"Fitz." She asked hoping he would still be awake.

"Yeah?"

"I love you.. Forever and always." She stated as she moved back into his body more.

"I love you more… Forever and always" He said back holding onto her tighter.

* * *

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8- Happiness

Hello all! I am back and damn does it feel good! It's sad to say that it took me a complete year to get my groove back. Between classes, working and pledging it took a toll. But I am happy to say that I was a Gladiator in a Suit. I passed my classes, completed Greek life and I am here to update more frequently. I thank everyone who left me messages and even DM's on twitter. It has been a long road but I have so much I want to write with this and I hope that you all are willing to continue to journey. As always please humbly review and let me know how I am doing. With love and happy reading.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since their graduation. To say that they survived an unthinkable storm, had a baby, intentions on attending one of the best colleges all while planning a wedding was a lot. Few people can say that they have accomplished even graduating and going to college let alone say that they have found one with whom they want to spend the rest of their life with. Liv was more than happy to have had Fitz by her side, but even more that he vowed to raise her baby, their baby together. Every day that she looked at Kacee she saw Fitz more. The way that he cared for her was indescribable. She often pondered how their life would be once they started classes at Colombia University, but she was always reminded that nothing was impossible to accomplish.

Liv couldn't get enough of how beautiful and peaceful Kacee was, especially when she was sleeping. She calmed her when she was upset or even when she felt overwhelmed. She imagined how big Kacee would be getting in the next few years, she even imagined how attentive she would be to her siblings in the future. Picturing Kacee going to Kindergarten prom, dance recitals, cheer competitions, or even high school graduation made her tear up. This perfect little girl that she pushed out would be growing up and quite frankly she didn't want her to. She reflected on how Fitz was when it came to Kacee learning her first words, or when it was his turn to change her diaper or feed her. As she sat in the rocking chair her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that her baby girl was waking up.

"Hi sweet baby" Liv said smiling towards Kacee as she started to wake up. She moved swiftly out of the chair as she placed the covers back in the chair.

"Hi mommy" Kacee said rubbing her brown eyes. She could never get over the fact that she and Fitz had been blessed with an amazing and intelligent daughter. Before Liv could ask her, anything someone interrupted her else.

"How did Daddy's princess sleep?" Fitz said catching Liv off guard as he walked into the room.

"DAAADDDY!" She said excitingly as her father and her first love walked towards her bed. She immediately got up so she could jump in his arms.

"Hey no fair. I-..." Liv started to say but soon realized that her daughter was slowly becoming a Daddy's girl.

"Sorry Livvie... I woke up to you missing so I figured you were in here. But when I noticed it was time for her to wake up I wanted to be in there. I hope you aren't upset." He said with the sincerest eyes.

Fitz knew that it was Liv who got Kacee up with the exception that she would get up on her own. Every morning like clockwork he would be sitting on the side of their bed waiting for Kacee to run in and hug him then was off to perform her morning routine and soon returning to him.

"It's okay... but I will get you back Mr. Grant" Liv said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. This not only turned him on but scared him in the same time. He knew exactly what Liv was capable of.

"Only if it's the way I like it" He stated lowly so only Liv could hear him causing her to clear her throat.

"Daddy can we go see Doggies pleassse?" Kace asked intelligently with a small pout of her bottom lip. He laughed when he saw it because it reminded him exactly of how Liv does when she wants something. He also had to laugh over the fact that she called the movie "Doggies" when it was "The Secret Life of Pets".

"Please Daddy!" Liv asked in a sing song voice and soon began poking her bottom lip out as she had too wanted to see the movie.

"I guess I can take my girls out for breakfast and movies" He said as he rolled his eyes knowing if he didn't give in then they would start with the tears. To say that his soon to be 3-year-old and his Fiancée were spoiled was an understatement.

"YAYYYY" Liv and Kacee yelled out with excitement!

"Come on Kace, we got to go brush our teeth and get dressed" Liv said as she reached for her now excited daughter.

"Okay Mommy bye daddy" Kacee said as she waved bye to Fitz.

"HEYY NO GOODBYE KISSES?" He asked pretending to be upset.

Kacee quickly wiggled so that Liv would turn around facing him so she could give him a kiss on the forehead, nose and lips.

"Sowwee daddy."

"It's okay Princess" he said Smiling to himself.

As soon as Liv was moving to the doorframe he cleared his throat as his other love didn't kiss him. She turned to face him and said, "The kisses I give aren't appropriate" and with that she was off to the bathroom.

He chuckled to himself as he realized Liv was trying to play dirty. Removing the thoughts, he moved back to the bedroom and onto his laptop to find movie times. Since it was close to 8am he decided that they could catch the 11:55am showing, thus allowing them to get dressed and eat in a timely manner.

40 minutes later, Fitz and Kacee were dressed as they sat in the living room watching Yo Gabba Gabba as they waited for Liv. He loved how Kacee would always choose to be under him versus sitting on the floor or on the other side of the couch. She laid with her back on his chest and she played with his hands never breaking her concentration on the show.

Somehow, they would always end up matching, as Kacee was dressed in some black shorts with a white and gold shirt that had "Daddy's little princess" on it. She wore the collector's edition, white and gold Jordan Retro 13's. Her hair was in its natural state, so she had some up in a bun and the rest down with a gold and white ribbon around the bun. Fitz was dressed in black shorts as well with a White Jordan shirt. He also wore his pair of white and gold Jordan Retro 13's. He loved how much Kacee was into sneakers but also sandals when she wanted to be. His daughter carried herself like true princess because she never liked to get dirty and always carried her little purse with lip gloss and a brush in it.

"Liv come on we are gonna be late" He yelled as he checked the time. They had about 45 minutes to eat and get to the movies. He wasn't too pressed because there are always previews before movies start.

"I'm coming babe" She yelled back loud enough for him to hear. She added the final touches of her makeup and made sure her hair was in place. A couple of minutes later she emerged down the stairs. "I'm ready Fitz" as she grabbed the keys and made sure everything was in her purse.

"Time to go eat princess" he said as he scooped her up in his arms and turned off the TV. Finally making it to the foyer he noticed how gorgeous Liv looked.

She decided to put on a long white racerback bodycon dress while showing off her fresh tattoo of Fitz and Kacees names in two roses. One rose being purple which meant love at first sight for the both and a pink one which also symbolized happiness and grace. She had paired the dress with gold sandals and her black Prada crossbody. She decided to place her hair in spirals knowing how much Fitz loved them. She placed minimal make up on except for black eyeliner and a little gold eyeshadow.

"You look amazing babe" he said as he came behind her smelling the calming musk of White Diamonds.

"Thank you, babe." She said as she kissed him hoping that her lip gloss wasn't smeared off.

"All ready to go?" she asked as she dangled the keys.

"YES" he said quickly realizing that if they stayed any longer they would be extremely late.

"NO" Kacee said at the same time. Her little mind remembered that she had forgotten something so important.

"What's wrong Baby?" Liv asked hoping that nothing was wrong.

"I gotta pee mommy and I left my purse." She said wiggling out of Fitz's arms as she ran up the stairs to use the bathroom and find her little Minnie Mouse purse Maya had bought her. She loved seeing her mother and even grandmothers carry their purses so it was only right that she had hers.

A couple of minutes had gone by and Liv knew that she should've went to help her. As soon as she was making the move to go retrieve her daughter she came running down the stairs with her purse.

"You all better baby girl" she asked as Kacee got to the last step before Liv.

"Yes mommy." She said as her mother picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Did you wash your hands"

"Yes mommy... seeeee!" She said as she placed her hands-on Liv's nose.

"Good job!" Liv stated with enthusiasm as she admired how much her daughter had grown. He vocabulary and grammar was becoming stronger by the day.

Just as she was about to turn around for the door, Fitz grabbed the keys from her hand and opened it.

"Nice try, you know I'm driving." He claimed as he waited for her to hand over the keys.

"No fair... that's twice!" She said as she heard soft giggles coming from her daughter

"Well Livvie that's how daddy rolls! Isn't that right baby girl?" He said as he held up his hand hoping for a high five from Kacee.

"YES!" She exclaimed excitingly as she gave him a high five.

"Don't get in trouble now Fitzgerald" She said knowing that he would get her back for that. And she was right, as she was walking out of the front door he pinches her right butt check causing her to squeal.

As they made their way to the diner Fitz decided to pull out his phone and put his beautiful girls on Snapchat. Once he was ready to record, he started calling Liv and Kacee's name to get their attention.

_**"Kace" **_

_**"Yes daddy?**_" She said looking up only to see her Reflection in the recording. This caused her to dance and squeal in excitement. He titled it "Daddy's girl" with a Purple Heart and heart eyes emoji. Once he was a stop light, he wanted to the world to see his wife. He pressed record again with the flower filter over his head.

_**"Livvie..."**_ he said hoping to get her attention before the light changed.

_**"Yes babe"**_ she said as she turned her head from her own snapchat recording. They began smiling while a small conversation played back to them.

*Snap recording*

_**"Livvie?"**_

_**"Yes babe?"**_

_**"Mrs. Grant" **_

_**"Yes Babe."**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"I love you more.**_" She said as she leaned over to kiss his lips. He quickly titled the snap "I can't wait to see her walk down the aisle." As he followed it with a pink heart with the arrow going through it, a bride and wedding ring emoji. In all actuality, he could never get enough of showing off his fiancée and their beautiful child.

20 minutes later they were sitting at Webster's diner in the Bronx. This happened to be their favorite diner for breakfast and it was becoming Kacee's favorite one too. It didn't bother them that it took almost 30 minutes for the traveling because the place was never a disappointment. They quickly ordered waffles with their individual sides. It felt good to just sit with no worries and enjoy family time. Something that both Fitz and Liv wanted for their children to experience. They spent a little more time before Liv checked her phone to see that it was 11:05 and they should head out since it took about 20 minutes to get to the AMC movie theatre.

On the ride there, Kacee had fell into a deep slumber after filling her hunger spot. Finally making it around 11:30, Fitz woke up the cranky toddler. It reminded him when they were little and he had to wake up Liv. She would rise with a scrunched-up face for a few minutes until she was fully awake. He picked Kace up as she rested her head on his shoulder moving her little hand to rub his ears. Liv was out of the when she had the urge to kiss her baby girl in her cheek. Together Liv and Fitz walked hand and hand in the movie theatre.

When it was their turn to pay for the tickets Liv attempted to pull the money out her purse but was best to the punch when Fitz pulled out his card. He had a thing that no matter where they were Liv would never pay for anything. Gerry taught him that it was a man's job to provide for his family, but to give the woman anything she needed to run an organized, successful, loving and motivational household.

They received the movie tickets just in time as the previews started playing. With an over ecstatic toddler they both felt as peace, happiness and even more eager to see what God had in store for them. Soon it would be time to begin their journey in college, planning for Kacee's third birthday and most of all a wedding. But for now, they were contempt with living in the present.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was June 19th which meant there was 2 more days until it was time to take their annual summer family pictures. Every year the Grant and Pope family made it a point to take pictures.

Since the summer was promising to be hotter than the last they decided on bright but modern family colors. Joan and Maya took Kacee to the mall in hopes of finding her the perfect dress. What Kacee didn't know is her grandmothers were more than excited to take her shopping and buy unnecessary things. The had spent the whole day at the mall, leaving with a ton of bags and a worn-out toddler.

The morning came and Liv had a lot to get done, from straightening her own hair to braiding Kacee's hair into a heart shaped bun. She woke up early around 5:45 to straighten her hair and wrap it then moving to make breakfast while Fitz woke Kacee up. The pictures weren't set to be taken until 11:45 but she had to wash Kacee's hair, detangle it and then finally braid it.

7:15 rolled around and she knew it was time to get started on her daughter's hair. She quickly washed it and blow dried it as best as she could. Since Liv was used to having the same grade of hair, it made it easy for her to manage and style Kacee's. She parted the hair in the front into two sections then braided them into a heart shaped pony tail. She proceeded to braid the back into a cross section making it look like they were going on opposite ends. This took quite some time so Kacee decided that she would grab Liv's phone and record on snapchat. What Liv didn't notice was that Kacee recorded every second of the braiding and placing of the beads.

Almost 3 hours later, when she was done with getting Kacee dressed and down for a quick nap is when their parents started to arrive. Joan was dressed in a long peach "Isabel" modest casual dress with a pair of white and gold strap sandals. Maya on the other hand was dressed in a long Maxi Ombre sleeveless drinks that had the combination of peach and different shades of pink going down.

Liv decided to keep the trend going by wearing a long Fuchsia Maxi dress that had an opening in the back and a slit on the side. She matched it with a pair of white sandals that showed her perfectly manicured toes. She placed lose curls in her hair with stud earrings. Finally, Kacee wore a dress that had pink, orange and peach colored butterflies at the bottom. She too wore white sandals with a peach strap around it. Liv made sure that her beads in her hair matched the color scheme. The men kept it simply by all wearing white linen pants and a button down linen shirt with white dress shoes.

Around 11 the photographers arrived and began setting up in the back yard. Liv made sure that all final touches were done when the Photographer Jeff announced that they were ready to begin.

They did normal family poses, some with Kacee and each set of grandparents and even some by herself. Liv and Fitz did some by themselves and with their parents as well. There was a picture of Liv being picked up in the air by Fitz while she leaned down to kiss him. Joan made sure to take this one and sent it to her son's phone, knowing that it would be his new favorite picture. Finally, when it was close to the end Fitz and Liv decided that they needed plenty with their only baby girl. One picture that Maya had to get for herself was the last one where Fitz was holding Kacee while she is kissed his lips meanwhile Liv was on his back kissing his cheek.

A couple of hours after pictures were taken, they all decided to have family dinner and discuss the rest of the summer plans. Liv informed both sets of parents that they would try to begin some wedding plans but ultimately it would be really focused on over their Christmas break form classes. The rest of the dinner was nothing but laughs and small talk. Later that night, Liv and Fitz posted the pictures they had received from their mothers with numerous titles like "Your Wife and Husband Goals", "Your favorite little princess" and "The Most Envied Couple in Yonkers", all being followed by heart eyes emoji's, crown, and even blushing emoji's. By the end of the night they had close to 1,000 likes and 300+ comments.

August came extremely fast but Liv and Fitz were both excited on beginning a new journey with the help of their parents. They tried to schedule as many online classes as they could so they could spend more time with their daughter but most importantly make a little extra money. They always kept up on the bills and car insurances, they had the notion to show their parents just how independent they could be even though it didn't need to be proven.

Time really flew by and before they knew it, it was time for Kacee's 3rd birthday but as well as Fitz's 19th birthday. Liv had spent the past few months planning the best birthday party her daughter could possibly imagine. She thought of a Minnie Mouse theme that could work out for Kacee and Fitz in a way. Before she knew it, it was the day of both of their birthdays in which she decided to wake Fitz up with a treat.

Liv laid next to him admiring his body as he pushed out light snores. She smiled at the thought of how they connected as kids. Whenever he had a cold she would beg her mom to go over his house to make him feel better. Who knew years later she would really be making him feel better. She chuckled at the time when she received her first period and he said that she was becoming a young woman, thus causing her to cry and him holding her until she stopped. Even though she was a couple month's younger than him, he always made her feel like she as the oldest. Naturally people would think that because they were so close that they would see themselves as only being Brother and sister, but they never looked at each other as such. Thinking about how much he had changed her life for the better she pondered on the thought of waking him up in the most pleasurable ways.

She quickly removed herself from his shirt and her purple lace Victoria's Secret panties. She moved like a snake down under the covers pulling it back enough so that she could see his face. She smirked at how his member sprung up as she removed his underwear. It was like he always knew her presence was near.

"Fitz wake up" She song before taking him in her mouth. Humming at how hard he would get when her mouth touched him.

She began moving at a slow pace, only stopping when she felt him move his head from side to side. Once she was sure that he was done she would continue her motions.

"Mmmmhh" She said as she saw him slowly wake up. Crossing her legs at the ankles was the quickest way she could relieve the pressure that occurred where she wanted him most.

"Liv…. Livvie" He moaned out as he felt a certain stir in the pit of his stomach.

"Wake up baby…" She said briefly before going back to her deadly assault.

"Baby… wait…. Liv" He said as he tried to pull her up only to have his hand smacked away from him.

When she felt, him moving up the bed she decided to stop causing him to groan out in annoyance. Before he knew it, Liv had climbed on top of him and slid down on him releasing a sigh of pleasure.

She placed her petite hands on his chest so that she could look straight down and into his eyes. Her face contorted in different depictions as she felt her body given into him.

"Liv… baby you feel so good" He expressed as his hand firmly pressed down on her hips cause him to fill her up just a little bit more.

"I know… God I feel you." She said as her head threw back. She placed her hands the headboard as Fitz lifted his hips and grabbed both of her breast. She knew what this meant, it meant that he was close and he'd be damned not to make her cum as well.

"Baby I wanna cum... make… me...ohhh" She said as he hit her spot.

"Tell me baby..." He said as he pushed up in her.

"Please..."

"Please…ohhh… what... Liv say it..." He pushed out in a hurry as he felt her close in around him even tighter.

"Please make me cum… please baby" She whined out. And with that he went insanely fast causing her to grab her stomach as she felt him even deeper.

"Happy Birthday baby" She said as she erupted in a small chuckle while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, it is a happy birthday!" He said as he admired her smile.

Seconds later they both came and enjoyed to euphoria that washed over their bodies. They were convinced that they could never get enough of each other. After calming down Liv rolled over to her side of the bed as Fitz moved to snuggle behind her.

Instantly her mind started thinking about the first time they decided to be together. The first they kissed at their parent's annual charity event. The very first time that they decided to have sex. She started thinking about it all. Like clockwork Fitz knew that something was wrong.

"Livvie stop thinking aloud" He said as he rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just keep thinking about life… how we ended up here." She said as she turned slightly in his arms.

"What is on that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Just the entire fact that Kacee is going to be three. For three years this little amazing, intelligent, and funny child has been in our lives. How both of our parents are willing to go to the ends of the earth for her, but the simple fact that I had you by my side. Then I go back to the time where I had saw Josh and he wanted to meet her. The mere thought of me even going to that party. Don't get me wrong I love Kacee more than my own life itself. But I can't help but to think what our life would be like if we didn't have her? Would we even be together?" She said with a hence of sadness at the thought of not having Kacee let alone waking up to Fitz every morning.

"Livvie… can I be honest?" He said looking down at her.

"About what?" She asked sitting up as she pulled her covers over her body.

"You remember the night that you said you wanted to go to the party?" He asked as she followed his question with a nod.

"Well… I had a terrible gut feeling about that night. I knew in my heart that anything having to do with Camilla and Josh meant that there was going to be trouble. So, I said that I would go with the exception that you stayed with me. I promised myself that I wouldn't let you out of my sight but then you said you had to use the bathroom and I never thought anything of it. You were gone and Camilla reassured Abby and I that you were all right. Then my mind started to panic and I knew something wasn't right." He stopped before the tears could fall. Once he found his breath he continued.

"I searched through the whole house for you and remembered that you were in her room. I raced through that house so fast I could've sworn I knocked every over. When I found you, you looked so fragile, small and broken. All I could do was sit there and cry as Abby grabbed clothes out of the drawer. We rushed through to the hospital and I just remember you laying there… I blamed myself so much that I couldn't bear the thought of you blaming me too. The day that you found out you were pregnant just so happened to be the same day that I felt as if leaving the earth was the right thing for everyone. I couldn't bear to look at you and know that I wasn't there to protect you how I promised. When I came over that day..."

At this point tears were flowing from the both. The room was left with nothing short of emotions and admiration.

"What I'm saying is Liv, you saved me. YOU and Kacee saved me. Everything I did, I did it for the both of you. I knew that there was no way that I could leave your side let alone this precious little baby who didn't ask to be brought in this world under the cruel circumstances. I love you both more than life itself. Every day I wake up, I feel butterflies in my stomach, a sense of happiness, a true sense of purpose. If I had to take a bullet for the sake of you both I would in a heartbeat. I swear I would never abandon you or Kace. As long as I live on this Earth, I will do everything to provide a life for you guys and even our future kids to come." He said now looking at Liv with the saddest eyes.

"Fitz…. I love you so much. Anytime that you feel like I am taking you for granted let me know. Ever since we were little we talked about everything, when I fell off my bike and broke my arm you were there, or the time junior year when we decided to sneak in your dads Liquor closet and I got sick. What I'm saying is through the difficulties you've always been there and for that I thank you. I thank you so much for being Dad to Kace. I don't know what we did to deserve you... I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said as the tears rolled down while simultaneously moving to kiss him. Never in life would she have imagined that she saved him because all along she believed that he saved her.

A few moments later, they exchanged kisses as they laid back down to go back to sleep. Liv prayed that God continued to bless her and her family in the most abundant ways.

* * *

Liv woke up around 9:30am to get started on setting up for the birthday party. Today was November 14th, which meant that It was officially Princess Kacee's 3rd birthday. Fitz and Liv decided to wake their beautiful daughter up with a ton of birthday balloons. Snapchat and Instagram was flooded with numerous of their favorite family pictures and even some individual ones of Kacee over the years. They quickly wished her a happy birthday filled with tickles and kisses. Kacee felt like a little princess as she kept asking for them to sing it again as she giggled from the attention. But neither parent minded because their daughter was their ultimate pride and joy. After she had enough the trio transitioned down stairs for breakfast.

Time always seemed to escape them as they realized it was almost 4 hours before Kacee's birthday party started. Both sets of parents arrived at the house to help Liv set up as she had to run to the store to pick up a gift of Fitz. Once she returned, she started getting Kacee dressed. She agreed to let Kacee wear her hair how she desired, but little did Liv know, Kacee had a beautiful hairstyle in mind. She asked her mother to braid her hair so that it would crinkly. She asked for two braids in the front and it parted down the middle so she could have two puff balls. Fitz had thought that since she was having a Minnie Mouse theme then it would only be right if she had a Minnie mouse customized shirt. On the back was Minnie Mouse, and the front had the number "3" with a cupcake at the top to symbolize it was her day. Since the shirt was Red, Black, and white, Kacee wore a red tutu and red and white low top chucks. Finally, she asked to wear her diamond studded earrings she had received from her GG.

Liv and Fitz too had customized shirts with the words "Mommy" and "Daddy" written in a Disney font. Liv wore her hair bone straight, while they both agreed to wear their matching chucks just like Kacee.

Around 12:45pm family and friends started arriving. Liv directed them where to place the gifts while Fitz recorded his baby girl playing in her bouncy house. Time flew, and before they knew it the backyard was filled with laughter, and recordings. Kacee truly adored to be around her cousins. Two hours later it was time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl. Liv and Fitz had gone all out, ordering a Three tier Minnie Mouse cake that was Pink, black, and white. It was filled with polka dots and Minnie Mouse ear at the top with her name going over it. At the bottom, there was a number "3" with hearts in the inside. To say Kacee was in love with her cake was the understatement. She didn't want anyone to touch it but to just simply stare at it. Eventually she gave in with the only exception that they would get her another one.

5 hours later and hundreds of gifts opened, Kacee was worn out. Maya and Eli said that they would take the honors of keeping their granddaughter for the week. They would trade off with Joan and Big Gerry, the following day. Liv eagerly accepted as she raced to bath Kacee before she got too cranky. They didn't need to pack her bag, because she had enough clothes at each house.

Around 9:15pm, Liv and Fitz moved to the shower. Liv convinced him to go wait in the room as she changed into his surprise. Upon finishing, she called out for him only to be met with an excited voice.

"Okay babe… You ready?" She asked as she checked in the mirror one more time.

"I'm always ready Livvie..." He said as he sat up so that his back was facing up against the head board.

"Okay close your eyes!" She said as she peeked her head out of the door to make sure his eyes were closed. Once she was satisfied she emerged from the bathroom.

"Open your eyes" She said seductively as she watched his sensual eyes travel down her body.

"Livvie..." he said in a moan as she felt his member twitch from the sight of her. She was dressed in a Minnie Mouse themed corset with black fishnet stockings. She paired it with a set of black patent leather heels while her hair was straight with a pair of Minnie Mouse ears.

"You like?" She said seductively as she made her way over to the bed. He was staring so hard that he could've burned holes through her body.

"Baby I love it" He said enthusiastically as she climbed on the bed and straddled his waist.

"Good. I figured if Kace had a Minnie Mouse theme then daddy should be able to have his adult version too." She said while shifting herself into a comfortable position then proceeded to grind up and down on him. Before they knew it, they were kissing passionately and clothes were being ripped off with the exceptions of Liv's heels still being on. That night they made slow and earth shattering love. "I love you's" among other things were repeated over and over until they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
